


One Way or Another

by Anyshe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, But there is a surprise, CEO Derek Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Hale Wears a Suit, Derek Hale has a redeeming arch, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Medical student Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Personal Assistant Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Theo sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyshe/pseuds/Anyshe
Summary: “A deal?” Stiles asked slowly, keeping his gaze eyeline to Derek’s even though his boss was practically looming over him as Stiles sat in his chair.“Yes, a deal. I won’t fire you. I will even give you that recommendation you want so badly and turn it into the dean of admissions myself. All you have to do is accept.” Derek’s voice oozed with promise. Like molasses, the sweetness of his promises consumed Stiles.“What would I have to do?” Stiles gulped. Derek’s mouth spread into a full grin as he leant forward, both arms caging Stiles as they rested on the arms of his chair. Derek’s face was inches from his own. If Stiles just leant a little closer he could….“Be my boyfriend.”Wait... What?*Chapter 9 is reposted!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 171
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski rushed across the street, hands burning from the scalding hot coffee that spilled onto his fingers as he pushed against bustling New Yorkers on their way to work. He had ten minutes to get to the office before his boss had arrived which means he was five minutes late and in a sprint.

He reached the glass revolving doors of the Hale Enterprise building and practically wrestled his way through the carousel and out the other end. His eyes zeroed in on the open elevator 2 feet from him.

“Hold the elevator!” He shouted as his long legs catapulted himself into the elevators. Two white collared black suit men sneered down at the young assistant as Stiles steadied himself and hit the button to the top floor.

“Morning, Gentleman.” He greeted, not expecting a response as he turned to face the closing silver doors.

He took a glance at himself in the mirror and sighed dramatically. His hair was in disarray, brown tendrils practically flailing all over the place. His shirt was half tucked in but luckily without a coffee stain. His grey trousers were unpressed and it showed and his eyes still had dark circles underneath them, reminiscent of the late night he had studied for his upcoming exam.

_You’re crazy for doing this._ His dad’s words echoed through his mind that morning. It’s true. He was. What kind of idiot takes a full time job while studying to become a doctor. Stiles, that’s who.

It wasn’t like he planned for this. If he had passed the MCAT the first time and not screwed up his score the second time, maybe he wouldn’t have to be here. Maybe at 24, he would have finished his first year and been one step closer to his dream. One step closer to completing his Mom’s dream.

All his advisors had told him he hadn’t had a shot. His score wasn’t good and his gpa was mediocre. He hadn’t gone to a brand name school and he wasn’t doing any cutting edge research. It was never going to happen.

Dejected, he had gone to one of his favorite professors, Professor Peter Hale, asking for a TA position as he figured out what to do after graduating college that semester. Peter, as he insisted Stiles call him, figured out this solution.

Were Stiles to take the MCAT again and receive a good enough score, damn well he was going to, that test was going to become his bitch, and he received a recommendation from the CEO of the Hale Industries, there was a high chance he could get into the NYU school of medicine. At least an interview. It just so happened that Hale Industries worked closely with hospitals around New York and parts of Pennsylvania with their software system. Now they were in the business of building hospitals and it just so happens that Peter’s nephew, Derek Hale was the CEO.

Stiles understood it was nepotism and honestly a rigged system but he was desperate. Sue him.

So he thanked Peter profusely and flew to New York from California for the interview. With Peter’s recommendation he was a shoe in and he was appointed the position the next week. All was good as can be till Stiles met Derek Hale.

Derek Hale _sucked._ That was it.

The elevators dinged and Stiles stepped off to marble white floors, coffees still burning through their cups and to his skin. Honestly, what the hell, it had been at least 20 minutes since he bought the damned coffee. How was it still hot?

“You are late, Stilinski.” Jackson, the receptionist sneered at him. Stiles scoffed, stopping at his white desk set off to the right side of the enormous lobby.

“Is Jennifer here?” he asked.

“No.”

“Is Mr. Hale here?”

“No.” Jackson furrowed his eyebrow.

“Is it 8:00 yet?”

“7:58” Stiles shrugged at Jackson and began walking, back facing the doors.

“Then Stiles is never late, everyone else is simply early!” he quoted with his terrible fake accent that Isaac always got annoyed with.

“That’s not your line!” Jackson shouted as Stiles turned his back on him and began to walk through the glass doors.

“Kiss my ass, Jackson!” He shouted over his shoulder and smirked at the annoyed huff he heard as he continued down the hallway of offices.

Usually he tried to stop by Scott’s office which was on the way but he was late and today was not the day to be late. Today he had to ask for his recommendation and hopefully, finally, get to resign from this position.

He set his coffee on his mahogany desk and grabbed the blue file set on top of his keyboard. He glanced over at the identical desk across from his and sighed in relief. Jennifer wasn’t here per usual. It was usually Stiles who showed up earlier in the mornings and got everything ready for Mr. Hale. Honestly he didn’t understand why the woman was still here. She barely did anything.

He sauntered through the black doors that were situated between his and Jennifer’s desk. The office was everything Stiles expected from a CEO. There was a 360 view of the city with windows from floor to ceiling. Derek’s desk was situated right in the middle with the view behind him. He had a huge wooden case of books and files to the wall on Stiles’ right as he entered from the doors and right next to that case was a blue velvet couch that Stiles was pretty sure Derek has slept on way too many times. Wouldn’t surprise him; the man was a workaholic.

Stiles walked over to the large L shaped wooden desk and placed the Deucalion file on his desk, knowing Derek will want to prepare as he had a meeting with him at lunch. It was for a potential land deal for a new clinic. It was the first time Hale industries would be building their own free clinic. Honestly for such an evil corporate company, it was a pretty nice initiative. Stiles hoped they got the land. Everyone had worked extremely hard on the project, including him.

Stiles also placed Derek’s black coffee next to the file and booted up his computer, making sure everything was in order. He glanced at the clock at the right of the screen. 7:59 am on the dot. He felt a little smug; he was basically batman.

Stiles counted down in his head as he kept his eyes trained on the clock.. 3...2...1.

The doors opened quietly as Derek sauntered in looking fresh as ever though Stiles knew the man probably hadn’t slept more than 4 hours. He was wearing a crisp black suit that made his shoulders look massive but his waist look trim. His crisp white shirt was strained against the size of his chest. Derek’s sharp jawline was covered in his signature five o’clock shadow and his kaleidoscope of color eyes situated under thick eyebrows were trained on Stiles as he walked into the room without a word. That body and those eyes had been the subject of very angry jerk off sessions and confusing dreams. It affected Stiles a lot more when he had started a year ago, and honestly the man’s beauty still had him stumbling over his words, but not today. Today Stiles was a man on a mission and nothing was going to deter him from that.

“Good morning, Mr. Hale.” Stiles said as he walked around the desk letting Derek slide into the leather chair. Derek took a sip of his coffee and began looking at the file.

“Morning, you got the Deucalion file, good.” _A compliment. He is in a good mood. Score!_

“Yep, everything is all set for your lunch with Deucalion this afternoon. I have reservations for two at Morietties, Deucalion's favorite pizza place in the city.” Derek paused his reading and raised a beautiful thick eyebrow at Stiles.

“And how do you know this?” His raspy voice sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“I checked with his assistant Ethan and then cross referenced with his contract manager Aiden. They’re twins. Go figure.”

“I hate pizza” Derek’s eyes narrowed accusingly.

“I already called them and made sure they had a steak prepared. Medium-Rare.” Stiles rattled off monotonously as Derek simply hummed and continued reading the file. Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes at Derek’s lack of expression. That’s right, he was a damned good assistant.

“After the meeting with Deucalion you have another meeting with the research department who have developed the update you requested for the Electronic Medical Record system. Scott Mcall, head of research, confirmed he will be in attendance.”

“I don’t need Scott there.” Derek practically snarled. Stiles bit his lip. _Dammit. He shouldn’t have brought up Scott._ Though Scott was like a brother to Stiles, Derek absolutely despised him. Stiles had no idea how Scott still had his job but, it meant his best friend got to take him out to lunch every once in a while and that was A-okay with Stiles.

“The research department requested he be there.” Stiles tried to cover up. Derek's eyes narrowed at the papers and he could see Derek clenching his fists as he crushed the file in his hand. He didn’t say another word so Stiles decided to keep going.

“After that you have a conference call with the investors in Italy and Jackson has you down for a meeting with Chris Argent?” Stiles had learned to commit Derek’s schedule to memory, Derek hated when Stiles scrambled for information.

“Cancel that meeting.” Derek’s sharp gaze practically bore a hole through Stiles.

“Uhm, are you sure…”

“Do as you are told. Cancel it.” _That’s weird,_ Stiles thought, _he’d never cancel a meeting._ Stiles was pretty sure it was a fetish of Derek’s to be in a meeting. The man loved control.

Not wanting to upset his boss any further and especially dampen his mood, Stiles simply nodded and told him he would get on that ASAP. Derek’s gaze normalized to his steely green stare and went back to reading the file again.

Stiles shuffled on his feet as he chewed on his lip nervously. This was usually when Stiles left to let Derek do his CEO stuff, but today was different.

Derek seemed to notice too as he looked back up at Stiles with a questioning glare. Stiles gulped nervously.

“Yes?” Derek’s bored toned question pulled Stiles forward and into one of the seats in front of Derek’s desk.

“Mr. Hale. I feel like over the past year we have become, sort of, allies? Comrades? Acquaintances?” Both of Derek’s eyebrows raised, telling him that was farthest from the truth. Stiles sank lower into the chair. _So much for that._

“Alright. Fine. I have worked for you for a year now and I’ve done a pretty good job at being your assistant if I do say so myself. I’ve learned a lot from this position and I think I have excelled beyond what has been given to me.”

“You aren’t getting a raise.” Derek said seriously. Stiles bit the inside of his cheek in slight anger.

“I’m not asking for a raise. I’m asking for a recommendation. I would like to apply to go to medical school at NYU.”

Derek froze as he gripped the arms of his chair tightly. He watched his assistant squirm nervously in his chair as he waited for Derek to respond. Honestly, Derek wasn’t sure he could. He had wished Stiles had asked for a raise instead.

If Stiles wanted a recommendation it meant that as soon as he got it he would resign. Then Derek would be stuck with Jennifer and he hated Jennifer. Stiles was an annoying spaz and too loud sometimes. His sarcastic comments and unruly sense of style irked Derek to no end. His large chocolate brown doe eyes and cupid’s bow pink, plump lips haunted Derek’s thoughts more than he was comfortable with. All in all, Stiles, as Derek knows Stiles has described him, _sucked._

But Derek couldn’t deny that Stiles was the best assistant he had ever had. And he has had a lot. Stiles knew exactly what he needed before he asked and he knew exactly how he liked his things.

Stiles was the reason that Jennifer hadn’t been fired honestly, when Jennifer had walked into his office yesterday and asked for a recommendation as well, Derek had laughed and told her to get back to work. He knew Stiles covered her ass for most of the time that he had worked here. Derek also knew that he would only give one of them a recommendation. If he told Stiles that he was giving it to Jennifer, he would quit right away and that was simply not an option. He needed more time.

“Jennifer already asked me for a recommendation. You know I only give out one.” Derek finally answered. Stiles' face dropped and Derek felt a twinge of guilt wrap around his heart at how defeated Stiles looked.

“Are you giving it to her?” Stiles asked rather quietly. Derek clenched his jaw.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Stiles seemed to perk up and he jumped out of his seat.

“I can have a typed letter on your desk of my qualifications and why I think I would be best suited in an hour. You and I both know that I work harder than Jennifer and I have done more work for you. I deserve this, Mr. Hale.” Derek’s mouth quirked up slightly as he relaxed his shoulders and leant back in his chair, propping his leg up on his other one.

“As I have told you, Mr. Stilinski, I have not made up my decision. I’ll inform you when I am ready. You are more than welcome to give me that letter but I will decide when the letter will be done and who gets it.” Derek said rather smugly.

Stiles wanted to reach across the desk and strangle the man. What kind of alpha power trump card was this? Derek knew Stiles was the better assistant and deserved that damn recommendation. Why was he playing this stupid game?

It wasn’t like Stiles could ask him, that was a sure way to get fired and he hadn’t put up with this smug asshole for a year to have it end like this. All the late night condom runs, the extra filing, the coffees, the cancelled dates, all gone for nothing. That was not happening.

“Fine. I respect you for taking the time to think about it and hope to hear your decision soon.” Stiles seethed coldly. He turned to walk out of the office, mumbling profanities and curses under his breath.

“Stiles?” Derek’s smooth voice rang out and halted Stiles in his tracks. He took a deep breath and turned, plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Yes, Mr. Hale?”

“Change the reservation at Morretties from two to three, I would like for you to accompany me.” Stiles' smile faltered. Derek knew Stiles despised client meetings, all he did was sit there like an obedient child. It was maddening and god awful boring.

“Mr. Hale I….”

“Thank you, Stiles. You can see yourself out.” Stiles clenched his fists at his side, feeling anger bubble through him. He didn’t dare open his mouth. Only nodded and walked out of the double doors, cursing his entire way there.

He missed Derek’s wolfish grin spread across his face as he leant back in his chair. Derek loved riling up Stiles. His nose would scrunch up and his eyebrows would furrow together making a little peak between them. His mouth would set real tight and Stiles’ entire body practically vibrated. It made him look like a cute little angry kitten. Not that Derek would ever admit Stiles being annoyed was a form of entertainment. Or that his assistant was cute.

Derek sighed and glanced at his coffee that was the perfect amount of sweet and strong. Stiles knew his order to a T. He couldn’t let his assistant go. Sure Stiles would make a wonderful doctor, but Derek was selfish. He had, unfortunately, become dependent on Stiles and not having him around the office was too much of an inconvenience. He had to find a way to make sure Stiles stayed.

He pushed the thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the client file on his desk. When he finished a thorough reading of the file, he turned to his desktop and answered a few emails that were flagged for him.

Working through a few more cases, brought him closer and closer to lunch time. Jennifer had stopped in asking if there was anything needed to be done and Derek had practically snarled at her to figure it out herself. Jesus, why couldn’t she be more like Stiles.

His cell phone buzzing in the pocket of his trousers pulled him from the reports on the new update for the system. He pulled out the contraption and quickly answered it without glancing at the caller ID.

“Derek Hale.”

“Hi, Derek. How are you, son?” Derek froze for the second time this morning, ice washing over him as he recognized his mother’s voice through the speaker. His mother would call for only two reasons, one of them being a death and if it was that, Peter would have contacted him first in warning.

“Mother.” Derek answered, getting over his initial shock. “I’m fine. What is it you need?” He felt the impending conversation looming over his head. It was the same conversation his mother tried to have with him since he started his company when he turned 28. Now he was 32 and had gone over this conversation almost a 100 times.

“I set up a meeting with you with Braeden Jones, Duke Jones' daughter. She is studying poli sci at Columbia.” His mother told him, barely beating around the bush. Even she understood it was no use trying to pry Derek into a conversation anymore. Derek had no interest in talking to his mother more than he needed to. Not since he was 15.

“Fine. Text me the details.” Derek told her. Talia made a surprised sound.

“You aren’t going to argue with me?”

“I’ve had that argument too many times. You know what my answer will be after anyway. If

you insist I see her I will. The quicker I get this over it the quicker I can focus on my work.” Talia let out a dejected sigh.

“Derek. I just… you are coming home for thanksgiving after so long and I feel like it would be good if you brought someone with you.. It might help with….”

“I’m not bringing a stranger to Thanksgiving. I’ve already agreed to coming, why are you making this more difficult?” He strangled out.

“I’m not trying to be difficult, Derek. I just want you to be happy. I want you settled.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Derek growled at his mother.

“Freddrick, don’t use that language with me. I am still your mother.” Talia’s voice raised slightly but it felt like an entire octave to Derek. Familiar feelings of fear arose in him at the sound of his true name coming from his mother’s voice.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hale, it’s time for us to leave.” Stiles stood at the open door with his fist on the door indicating he had knocked lightly. Derek’s gaze washed over Stiles. He took in his assistant’s now poised appearance, his brown hair combed down, dark circles almost nonexistent and shirt completely tucked in now, indicating he was ready for a meeting. Derek and Stiles continued to lock gazes and as Derek stared into those eyes, it was like all the pieces of the puzzle locked in. Yes, this could work. This could be the way he keeps Stiles and get his family off his back.

He held a finger up to Stiles and Stiles quickly retreated out of his office. He waited for the door to close before returning back to the phone call.

“Mother.” he finally spoke, “There is no need to worry. I will be bringing someone to thanksgiving. Someone I’m very excited to introduce you too. You will absolutely love him.”

“You are seeing someone?” His mother’s excitement was barely masked through the speaker.

“Yes, a man. We will fly down next weekend for the harvest celebration and thanksgiving together. Make arrangements as needed.”

“Oh, Derek. This is wonderful. I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to meet him.” Talia said.

“Yes. It is. See you then.” He hung up and stood to get ready to leave. _Wonderful indeed. Stiles Stilinski, you aren’t leaving any time soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this one a little early so here ya go :) thank you for all the support!!

Stiles waited outside of Derek’s office swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet. He felt Jennifer’s glare on the back of his head but dutifully ignored his co-worker.

“Why are _you_ going to this meeting?” she finally asked, almost accusing. Stiles scoffed and turned his head to look at her.

“You wanna go? I’d be more than happy to sit here and twiddle my thumbs as I eat a salad, kidding myself that I don’t want a greasy hamburger.” The comment barely fazed Jennifer.

“Are you sleeping with him?” She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in accusation.

“I’m not even dignifying that with an answer.”

“That’s the only explanation for why he would want you around for such an important

meeting.” Stiles scoffed.

“Actually it’s because I’m the only competent assistant he has. I’m getting that recommendation, Jennifer.” He glared at the other woman. Jennifer’s eyes drifted along his body and it made Stiles slightly uncomfortable at the scrutinizing.

“I guess you are right, a man like Derek Hale could never sleep with someone that looks like you. Not with that ass.” Stiles fumed as he turned around and pointed a single finger at the smug looking woman.

“I’ll have you know that many men and women have enjoyed my ass. It’s the perfect size and many have found it satisfying and breathtaking. Derek Hale wishes he could have this ass!”

“Do I now?” Stiles froze, eyes widening as Jennifer hid behind her perfectly manicured hands, stopping her laughter.

Stiles gulped, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck as Derek’s gaze bore holes in the back of his head. Stiles straightened himself, bringing his fists to his sides and closed his eyes, ignoring the snickering from Jennifer and turned to face Derek Hale’s impassive, stupidly perfect face.

“Mr. Hale, has anyone told you that you are dangerously stealthy? That’s quite a gift! Almost like a panther! Did you learn that or was that something you were just born with?” Stiles nervously rambled trying to save face in an already lost situation. Derek let nothing pass over his face as he stepped out of the doorway, letting it close behind him, and started walking past Stiles.

“Come, Mr. Stilinski. I’m sure you and Jennifer can discuss your supposedly perfect ass another time.”

Stiles glanced up at the ceiling in a _why me?_ manner and followed behind his boss’s retreating form. They met inside the elevator and enjoyed a silent ride down to the garage under the building.

They stepped onto the cool, concrete floor and Derek led Stiles to his private parking spot on the first floor of the garage.

The sleek black camaro might not have been the first choice for an executive, but after meeting Derek there is no other car that would suit him. It was a mean looking car that demanded respect on the road. Stiles loved his baby blue jeep, deemed Roscoe, but damn if he didn’t love the few moments he’d gotten to spend in the camaro.

Both men walked to the respective sides of the car and slid into the black leather seats. Stiles was immediately hit with the scent of Derek that went straight to his groin. If he hadn’t gotten the point across before, Derek _sucked_.

Derek wordlessly, put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Derek expertly pulled out of the spot and they were traveling into the busy New York traffic.

The two sat in silence for a bit, Derek keeping his eyes trained on the road, so Stiles reached into his messenger bag and pulled out one of his prep guides for the MCAT. He had his exam soon and any free time he had should be spent on studying.

Not five minutes into discovering the world of the digestive system, Derek’s throat cleared, pulling Stiles’ attention away.

“What are you studying?” he asked, eyes still trained ahead, on the bmw’s license plate in front of them.

“Digestive system. I’m retaking the MCAT next Saturday” Stiles explained.

“Isn’t that an 8 hour test?” Derek furrowed his eyebrow slightly.

“Yeah.” Derek hummed slightly but didn’t press on. They continued the rest of the trip silently and reached the restaurant in the next ten minutes.

The two stopped right in front of the valet stand as both the men stepped out of the vehicle. Derek handed the keys and a 20 dollar bill to the valet before meeting Stiles’ strides to enter the restaurant.

“Stiles.” Derek started as they were about to enter the restaurant, “Stay close to me during this meeting. Deucalion is not the most honorable man in this city.” Derek pulled open the door allowing Stiles to enter.

Stiles wanted to bite back that he was no damsel in distress, but he figured it wasn’t worth the sour glare he would get if he commented on it. Besides, his plan was to stay hidden behind Derek, eat a real good slice of pizza, and try to spend the next hour not trying to stick a knife into his eye.

“Sounds good, Mr. Hale.” The pair walked up to the hostess desk where a young brunette stood bored. Immediately she straightened as she saw Derek saunter up to the desk. The woman pushed her chest up slightly and fluttered her eyelids.

“Hi, there.” She told the two, eyes focused on Derek. Derek plastered a smirk on his face, showing off his dazzling white teeth.

“Hello, beautiful.” Derek practically rumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes at the back of Derek’s head. If there was anything worse than an angry Derek, it was a flirty Derek. Not that Derek was bad at flirting, he was _too good_ at it actually, Stiles hated how everyone on the receiving end panted like a dog in heat at the sight of him. Sure, Stiles does too in his head, but he doesn’t let it show _that_ obviously.

“We have a table for three under, Hale.” Stiles poked his head out, interrupting the flirting gazes between his boss and the hostess. The woman glared at Stiles before turning back to Derek.

“Of course, right this way, Mr. Hale.” She drawled out Derek’s name as she grabbed two menus and began swaying her way to the private table in the back. Derek turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at Stiles but didn’t comment further.

They made their way to the back of the restaurant where Deucalion was already seated. Deucalion was rather handsome for a 55 year old man. He had streaks of grey through his hair and wrinkled lines on his forehead but had a sharp jawline and broad shoulders that compensated for it. He had a small smile flitted across his thin lips that Stiles knew meant trouble. Deucalion was a charmer through and through, anyone could see that.

Derek and Stiles took their seats, Derek sitting across from Deucalion and Stiles sitting in the middle between both men. The hostess gave them their menus, bending over Derek slightly to make sure she brushed up against him, and left the men to talk business.

“Mr. Hale, it’s a pleasure to see you.” Deucalion held his hand out.

“You as well, Deucalion.” Derek shook the man’s hand exchanging pleasantries, “This is my assistant, Stiles Stilinski.”

Deucalion turned to Stiles with an almost predatory grin on his face. His gaze slid to the unbuttoned top of Stiles’ collared shirt and then back up to his face. It made Stiles want to grab his napkin and cover himself up from the sultry gaze.

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski.” Deucalion offered his hand. Stiles stole a glance at Derek who stared at the outstretched hand as it offended him. Stiles plastered a smile on his face and shook the other man’s hand quickly before setting his hands back in his lap.

“Shall we discuss business?” Derek asked after they had received their meals that had been pre-ordered. Stiles dug into his slice of pizza immediately, savoring the cheesy goodness.

“Sure. Here is the deal,” Deucalion started, setting down his fork, “ I can’t give you the land unless you use my construction company to build the hospital. It’s as simple as that.”

“You and I both know that isn’t going to happen. After the mess you did with those condos on fifth, you are lucky I even gave you an offer.” Derek leveled.

“Mr. Hale, don’t take me as a fool.” Deucalion sneered, “It is you who is buying from me not the other way around.”

“Yes.” Derek answered calmly, “And I am the only one in a 20 mile radius of this city willing to do business with you, so let’s not kid who needs who more.” Deucalion sat back in his seat, seemingly defeated.

Stiles recognized what Derek was implying. Deucalion had hired day laborers for his construction company that dealt with building condos, most 17 year olds from the slums looking for work, with the promise of fair compensation. He got ousted for his corruption 3 years ago and had been blacklisted in the construction world of the tri-state area ever since.

In fact, after finding out about Deucalion’s background in the early stages of their project, Stiles had asked Derek why they were doing business with a man like that in one of their late night work sessions. Derek had simply shrugged and said, “The man is the problem. Not the land.”

Stiles had understood. The land was centered around the lower poverty suburbs and would allow for better access to health care for those impoverished suburbs. However, looking at the man now, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if giving this man any form of business, no matter how good the outcome is, was worth it.

Stiles glanced back down at his partly eaten slice; he had lost his appetite.

“We are offering you above market value for your land as compensation in using our own company crew. We have offered a share in the hospital as well for the first year. The contract clearly is to your benefit, Deucalion.” Derek continued.

“I give up the only piece of land left to bargain and you think that is enough?” He snarled at Derek.

“It’s the best offer you are going to get.” There was a slight edge in Derek’s voice now. Stiles recognized Derek’s patience wearing thin.

Deucalion drummed his fingers on the table slowly. The entire table was silent for a few moments. He turned his gaze towards Stiles once more. Deucalion's eyes lingered again on his frame and Stiles unconsciously slid closer to Derek.

“I have a proposition.” Deucalion announced. Derek’s eyebrows raised.

“State your terms.” Derek leant back in his chair, hands outstretched in front of him caging in his untouched steak.

Deucalion’s previous wolfish smirk spread across his face one more, exposing his glinting white teeth.

“Why don’t you loan me your assistant for next week? It's been so long since I’ve had one so….delectable. If he satisfies me, I’ll agree to your terms plus a 5 % discount… for this pet’s troubles.”

Stiles fingernails dug into the palms of his hands so deep, he knew there would be blood when he pulled away. He felt his entire body thrum in anger and suddenly all the feelings rushed back into him. His anger at his boss, his anger at himself for putting himself in this degrading position for his dream, and the fact that if he didn’t sit there with his mouth shut, he would never see that dream fulfilled.

_Bull. Shit._

Without another thought, Stiles reached across the table and grabbed his glass of water and hurled the contents right into the presumptuous man’s face.

Deucalion sputtered in shock. Stiles spared a glance at Derek who’s eyes were trained on Deucalion but were darkened with anger. Stiles didn’t care. It was Derek’s fault he was in this meeting anyway.

Stiles dug into his wallet as two waiters came around the table to tend to Deucalion who was cursing absentmindedly in every way he could. Stiles slammed a 20 dollar bill onto the table before hiking his messenger back up onto his shoulder.

“For the trouble.” He spat at the contractor. He spared one last glance at Derek whose gaze was now trained on Stiles. Stiles didn’t quite understand the look his boss was giving him but he figured he didn’t want to be here to find out.

Stiles turned on his heel and headed out of the restaurant without sparing a glance behind him. He all but ran out to the sidewalk and put his hand into his mouth to create a sharp whistle trying to hail a cab.

A yellow taxi stopped right in front of him and he quickly slid into the back seat.

“Hale Industries building on first” He told the cab driver. He spared one last glance at the restaurant as the car was about to leave the curb.

Derek ran out of the restaurant, standing at the curb and looking slightly disheveled. They locked eyes for a brief moment. Stiles was worried Derek was going to yank him out of the cab and make a mockery out of him. He didn’t. Instead, the last sight he saw of Derek Hale was him standing at the curb and… smiling at him. Before Stiles knew it Derek was gone and the taxi lurched forward into the New York traffic.

_____________________________________

“What do you mean you threw water in his face!?” Scott flailed his hands. Stiles groaned, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He had just explained the lunch from hell to his best friend and it finally hit him that he was probably going to be fired by the time Hale finished his lunch.

“Scott, how many other ways can I explain this? I threw water in his face because he was a creep! If some guy did that to Isaac, wouldn’t you want him to do that?!”

“Hey, don’t bring Isaac into this,” Scott said almost woundedly at the mention of his boyfriend. Stiles sighed, dragging his face out of his hands, “Besides, Isaac isn’t this close to a recommendation!”

“Fine, I’m sorry. Just… tell me it’s going to be okay. You are my best friend, it's your job to console me!” Stiles stood from the chair to stand toe to toe with his best friend. Stiles was hiding out in his office until Derek inevitably came and found him. He hoped Scott would be enough of a buffer.

“You want me to lie to you?” Scott asked, genuinely confused. Stiles groaned.

“Come on man! He hates your guts and he lets you work here! Maybe he will do the same with me!” Stiles sounded pathetic. Scott wrinkled his nose before looking away.

“Stiles, I have a permanent job here and me and Derek’s issues are personal, not professional. It’s because I do a good job that I still work here. He doesn’t like you personally or professionally.”

“Thanks, Scottie. Way to make me feel better.” Stiles slumped in his chair, tears threatening to spill as he felt his dream get further and further away from him. God it couldn’t end like this.

Scott put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Stiles overlapped his hand onto Scotts in a silent thanks.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Maybe I can talk to him, okay? I’ll fight for you to stay. I’m sure there is something I can…”

“No, Scott, it’s fine. I appreciate you willing to try but this is my grave and I should just lie in it.” Scott let out a deep breath and squeezed Stiles shoulder again, as if it could ease Stiles’ sadness.

“I should get back to my desk.” Stiles said, wiping away a lone escaped tear as he stood from the seat in front of Scott’s desk. Scott nodded sadly and followed him out of the office door. They stood at the doorway for another minute, lingering.

“I mean it, Stiles. If you need me to talk to him I will. You have worked extremely hard at this job, I know that. I’ll do anything I can.” Stiles smiled sadly.

“Thanks, Pal. I’ll let you know if anything happens.” They exchanged goodbyes and Stiles went over to his desk.

Jennifer sat at her desk filing her nails and Stiles dutifully ignored her, moving to his desk and staring at his blank computer screen.

Jennifer glanced over the tops of her nails at Stiles twitching body. She knew the boy was a spaz, she had seen him take ADHD meds once in a while, but she had never seen him so nervous. He kept glancing to the other side of the hallway as if he was scared he was being followed.

“What’s with you?” She asked. Stiles' head snapped from the hallway to her.

“Nothing.” He said too quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You are a terrible liar, has anyone ever told you that?”

“You are extremely nosy, has anyone ever told _you_ that?” he shot back at her. She smirked at him.

“That’s the Stiles I know. Now tell me why you are shaking like one of those wound up toys you get at Christmas.” Stiles opened his mouth to tell her off but was cut off by the sound of shoes clicking on the marble floor. Stiles gulped and turned his head to see Derek walking down the hall, head cast down in his phone.

To the untrained eye, he looked calm and collected, but Stiles had become an expert in reading Derek over the year. He noticed the tenseness in his broad shoulders and the slight sprint in his walk. He was getting ready for something… probably to fire Stiles.

Stiles kept his head staring at the desktop screen of his computer, opening and closing random files so it looked like he was doing something. He was hoping Mr. Hale would just walk by and not mention things. A guy could dream couldn’t he?

“Stiles?” _Busted._ Stiles closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head above his computer screen to look at Derek, who had stopped midway through the doorway to his office.

“Yes, Mr. Hale?” He squeaked.

“Come into my office. _Now._ “ Derek disappeared through the doors. The order had Stiles up

out of his seat in an instant, but he dragged his feet across the white floors, knowing he was walking to his impending doom.

“Good luck!” Jennifer cackled at him just as he stepped through the doors. Stiles cursed under his breath as he slowly made his way over to Derek’s desk, where Derek was seated in his black leather arm chair.

“Have a seat, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles did as he was told, keeping his head downcast.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek started once again. Stiles lifted his head to meet his boss’ gaze, “You could have cost me this deal. A deal, might I remind you, that was to the benefit of a project you worked on for almost a year. Do you understand that?” Stiles felt like he was a school boy being reprimanded by the principal. _But wait…_

“You didn’t lose the deal?” he asked, surprised. Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, as if to say, _do you know who I am?_

“Of course not, no thanks to you, might I add. I have grounds to fire you, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles sucked in a deep breath. He clenched his fists into his trousers to keep from screaming at the hypocrisy.

“I know,” he started, “I know there is no use in me begging for my job or for that recommendation so I am not going to.” Stiles stated strongly, “Deucalion made an inappropriate comment, a degrading comment, and before I am an employee here or your assistant, I am a person. A person that deserves respect. I have too much invested in myself to let someone like that talk to me like I am something you can buy off a rack.” Stiles said definitely. Derek nodded, propping his head on his hand, setting his elbow on his arm chair.

“Fair enough. I respect your candor, but that doesn’t change the fact that you were not professional and any recommendation I would give would reflect that behavior.” Stiles wanted to stick his foot so far up Derek’s…

“Unless,” Derek drawled out, standing from his chair to saunter around the desk and lean back on the wooden desk. Derek’s thigh was so close to Stiles, he could feel the heat radiating off of the other man. Stiles cursed his traitorous body, “You and I come to an agreement. Make a deal.”Derek finished his thoughts, crossing his arms against his chest. Stiles tried to ignore how the thin material of his white shirt strained against Derek’s chest.

“A deal?” Stiles asked slowly, keeping his gaze eyeline to Derek’s even though his boss was practically looming over him as Stiles sat in his chair.

“Yes, a deal. I won’t fire you. I will even give you that recommendation you want so badly and turn it into the dean of admissions myself. All you have to do is accept.” Derek’s voice oozed with promise. Like molasses, the sweetness of his promises consumed Stiles.

“What would I have to do?” Stiles gulped. Derek’s mouth spread into a full grin as he leant forward, both arms caging Stiles as they rested on the arms of his chair. Derek’s face was inches from his own. If Stiles just leant a little closer he could….

“Be my boyfriend.”

_Wait... What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :) (also still looking for that beta hit me up hehe).


	3. Chapter 3

Things could not have worked out better for Derek. He knew Deucalion would pull some kind of stunt that would make Stiles fired up. He had banked on it, even, Had he known that Deucalion was going to offer to buy Stiles? No, he honestly didn’t think the man had the balls to ask Derek for something like that.

Did he know Stiles was going to throw water in Deucalion's face? No, but he counted that as a treat from God himself.

He had honestly hoped for Deucalion to make a sleazy remark about him taking innocent kids for granted and for Stiles to get upset and make a scene. This? This was priceless.

It was all too easy for Derek to get everything he wanted in that moment. He had followed Stiles out of the restaurant to confront him but Stiles was smart and sped away before he could even wave. No matter. Stiles would go back to the office, he was 99 percent sure, so he had walked back into the restaurant to take care of Deucalion.

“How dare you! That little pest ruined a 2,000 dollar suit! You will pay for this Hale!” Deucalion had spat out at him as he entered. Derek had laughed and shook his head, pulling out his cellphone.

He turned the screen to show the other man his recording app was on and working. Deucalion’s eyes widened as Derek pulled the screen back, hitting the red button to stop. He straightened his own suit coat.

“Don’t be a fool, Deucalion. You so much as breathe wrongly on me or my assistant, I will have this recording,” he shook the phone, “sent to every contractor in the state.” He tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“You do what I say now. You will give me the land at 10% discount. 5 for harassing my assistant and 5 for wasting my time. Because I am such a generous guy, I will honor your share of the profits in the hospital for the year. Then, you and I go our separate ways. If you try to pull _anything_ , know this isn’t the only recording I have of you.” Derek’s eyes were dark and dangerous as Deucalions showed the cowardice in his demeanor.

“You are a monster, Derek Hale.” Derek turned on his heel, having had enough of the man.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” He had better things to worry about. Better things named Stiles Stilinski.

That led him here, levying the recommendation that Stiles wanted so bad in exchange for Stiles pretending to be in a relationship with him for a holiday. It was full proof. Derek would either have more time to find a worthy assistant while Stiles was still there and he’d get his mother off his back, or Stiles will mess up the holiday and he’d get to keep Stiles forever.

Not forever, just until he retired.

It was a win-win in Derek’s mind. He was a sucker for a good deal. Plus, Stiles was a smart man, he would see Derek’s way.

“Excuse me?” Stiles finally said, after gaping at him like a fish. Derek straightened himself, slightly regretting losing the overwhelming comfort of Stiles’ scent so close to him.

“I said, be my boyfriend.” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said. Did I accidently hit you with that glass or something?” Stiles puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. Derek had the overwhelming feeling to pinch those slightly chubby cheeks.

“Stiles,” Derek supplied calmly, “I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend and come with me to my family’s place for thanksgiving. It will be about 2 and half weeks. All expenses paid.” Stiles' face shifted from shock and blasphemy to anger. Derek noticed his hands at fists in his pants and he was slightly worried Stiles was going to take a swing at him. Although that would be kind of hilarious...

“You are blackmailing me. For a recommendation. That I _deserve?”_ Stiles seethed. Derek shrugged nonchalantly.

“You may have deserved it before. I would argue that you still deserve it, that is why the offer is still on the table. But as I said before, your actions would be reflected in that recommendation, and I don’t think that’s what you want. Can you imagine what I could say? ‘tendency to be unprofessional when presented with difficult people’. That should send the right message for a future doctor. I’m nothing if not an honest man.”

“I’ll show you a honest…”

“I’d think before you finish that sentence.” Derek glared down at his assistant. Stiles bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly but stayed silent. Derek let out a small breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in.

“What about one of your supermodel boyfriends or girlfriends? Why not ask them and just fire me?” Stiles challenged. Derek felt amusement rise through him. He knew Stiles knew all about his late night liaisons. The late night condom runs, date cancellations on his behalf, flowers sent on his behalf, all courtesy of Stiles.

“Stiles, you know more than anyone how those interactions ended.” Stiles huffed in annoyance. He did. Derek would dump them after they got too clingy and he would be the one picking up the phone to console them.

It still didn’t answer Stiles’ question. Stiles was not his only option. He knew Derek could open his phone and call the first three men or women on his speed dial and they would drop anything to do this for him for much less. What could the man possibly gain from this deal?

“Take the weekend to think about it, Stiles. I’ll have your decision first thing on Monday, and have a contract made that afternoon. We will leave after your MCAT.” Stiles’ eyes widened.

“That soon? That’s almost a week! What will you do if I say no?” Derek cocked his head slightly. His green eyes scanned over Stiles’ form. Unlike when Deucalion looked at him, Stiles burned with desire under his gaze. He felt his cheeks get slightly warmer, and saw Derek’s mouth quirk into a halfway grin.

“You won’t.”

______________________________

“This is insane!” Isaac sprang up from his seat on the couch. Scott grabbed his hand gently and brought his boyfriend back down onto the couch. Isaac followed his boyfriend's silent plea but reached forward grabbing Stiles’ hands in his own.

“Stiles you can’t do this! This is borderline prostitution!” Isaac exclaimed with the same intensity.

“To be fair, it doesn’t sound like sex is on the table. It sounds like it’s just for show?” Scott said nervously. Isaac glared at him.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s blackmail!” Isaac turned back to Stiles, “Stiles, forget this, let’s sue him! Fight the man! See how Mr. Alpha male likes the taste of his own medicine!” Stiles pulled his hands out of Isaac’s grip and began playing with the loose string on his pajama pants. He had called both Isaac and Scott over after leaving work to ask for their advice.

Honestly he didn’t know what to think. Part of him wanted to call HR and have Derek sued for misconduct, but he also knew Derek wouldn’t have offered to let him go if he didn’t have a plan to save face. He was smarter than that.

The other part of him, the insane part of him, was thinking it wasn’t that bad of a deal. Two weeks and he could be free of this insanity? Seems like a dream to Stiles.

The problem was, this was Derek Hale. Derek Hale who Stiles honestly didn’t even know had family besides Peter Hale. He had tried to find the Hale family but came up with no information. There was nothing on Derek’s wikipedia page and Peter Hale’s facebook was severely lacking any sort of information. He would be going into this blind.

That was what scared him most. If he had learned anything while working for Derek for the past year, it’s that a good deal doesn’t exist if it has a blindspot, and this one had a huge one.

There was also the slight problem that he was kind of attracted to his boss. Stiles was stupid, he knew that. Derek Hale was a tyrant in an armani suit but damn if he didn’t make that suit look good. Stiles had consoled himself early on that Derek was not his type because 1. He was unattainable and 2. He was an ass. Now, suddenly, he was to be in close proximity with those eyes at every moment and have Derek holding his hand and smiling at him like they were in love.

 _God, would he have to kiss Derek too?_ His naive, heart flipped at the thought. This was definitely a mistake.

“Stiles what do you want to do?” Scott’s gentle voice pulled Stiles out of his thoughts.

“I don’t know, Scott. This is crazy, I know. But when has my life ever been sane?” Stiles fingers fiddled with his pajama pants nervously, “ My entire life I’ve had to work hard. Why not, just this once, take the easy road?”

“Because he’s using you, Stiles!” Isaac spouted. Stiles shook his head.

“I’m using him too.” he shrugged, “It’s not like I haven’t been using him this entire year. I didn’t want to be his assistant, he presented an opportunity for me to further my dreams and I used it.”

“Stiles, hear me out for a second. You don’t know, Derek. You don’t know his family. This isn’t what you think it is.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott.

“What do you mean? Do you _know_ Derek’s family? I did an all hail mary google search and came up with nothing.” Scott coughed nervously.

“ _Excuse me!_ You know Derek Hale’s family and you didn’t tell _your boyfriend!”_ Isaac exclaimed. Scott groaned.

“Look, it’s not like that. Just… me and Derek have known each other a long time, okay? I can’t say anything more.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Scott cut him off, “Besides, that isn’t what is important right now. What is important is that Stiles understands his options.” He turned back to Stiles, gazing at him with puppy dog eyes, “Stiles you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but if it is what you want, we will support you.”

Stiles chewed his bottom lip. He had never seen Scott so serious; he knew he wouldn’t get anymore information on the mysterious Hale family. Beyond that, he knew he had made his decision, he was just scared of announcing it.

“Well…”

“Oh my god!” Isaac exasperated.

“Isaac, it’ll be fine.” Scott soothed. Stiles didn’t miss the tenseness in Scott’s shoulders as he actively avoided Stiles’ gaze. Stiles and Scott may have only known each other for a year, but they had become extremely close in this year. So close, that Stiles knew when Scott was lying and nervous, and right now he was both.

It should have made Stiles more anxious, knowing that Scott knew something that he didn’t. Clearly there was a larger picture here that Derek was trying to keep, he thought as he bid his friends goodbye and laid back down on his bed to contemplate.

He still needed to show Derek who the boss was, regardless of how in the dark he was. He needed to show that if they were going to do this, they would be suffering equally so they should be treated as equal. Stiles was not his assistant anymore and he would make damned sure Derek knew that.

__________________________________________________________

“Mr. Hale, a word?” Stiles stood in front of his boss who was already preoccupied with the latest paper work laid across his desk and sipping on the piping hot coffee Stiles had scrambled to pick up for him.

_Asshole._

“Ahem.” Stiles cleared his throat again, vying for Derek’s attention.

“What, Mr. Stilinski?” He returned in a bored tone.

Stiles gritted his teeth as Derek refused to meet his eye line. _Why I oughta…_

“I accept.”

Derek paused in his pretend reading of the file Stiles had laid across his desk, a smile fighting to spread across his face. He gently placed his papers down, intertwined his fingers together, and stared at his nervous assistant, filled with glee.

“You accept what, Mr. Stilinski?” he asked coyly. Stiles was clenching his fists as he stared back at Derek with absolute annoyance.

“I accept your offer. I will go with you to this trip with your family in exchange for a recommendation and leave from my job.” Stiles restated seriously. Derek hummed in silent agreement, grabbing for his papers once more.

“Excellent, I’ll have a contract sent to you in an hour and-”

“No.” Stiles cut him off. Derek raised his eyebrows at his assistant. Sure, Stiles was sarcastic, but he had never been disrespectful like this.

“No?” Derek asked, surprised. Stiles set his jaw and sat on the chair opposite of him.

“I have some demands.”

“Demands?” Derek drew out.

“Are you just going to repeat what I say?” Stiles bit out. Derek paused for a few moments before readjusting himself to lean over his desk.

“Alright, Stiles. I will have my lawyer bring the already drafted contract up and we can go over ratifications and amendments then.” Stiles simply nodded and stood from his seat to exit the room.

“See you later, baby.” Derek’s husky voice sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine. Stiles knew he was teasing him, and his heart still flipped as if he was a school girl saying hi to her crush. How could one man so infuriating as this one cause so much of a reaction.

Stiles held his breath as he turned to face Derek with a dazzling smile.

“See you then, Sourwolf.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Absolutely _not_!” Stiles threw the contract down on the glass coffee table in disbelief.

Derek sat on the couch opposite of him, one leg crossed over the other and his elbow propped up on his knee. He had his head resting in his hand as he watched Stiles extensively read over the proposed contract.

He spared a glance at his lawyer who was staring at Derek with a certain amount of fear that Derek would normally enjoy, except now he was just plain annoyed.

“What part of the contract is not sitting with you, Stiles?” Derek asked uninterested.

Stiles scoffed, “Are you kidding?” he grabbed the contract once more “ _Should Mr. Stilinski reveal any aspect of the faux relationship, he will owe a fine of $250,000 to Mr. Hale, which he may choose to work off under Hale Enterprises._ Who the hell do you think you are?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Do you plan on revealing the true nature of our relationship to my family? If so we should be having another conversation, Stiles.”

“Don’t pretend I shouldn’t be outraged. What about clause 2c then? _Mr. Stilinski may not engage in any sexual relations with any other man or woman while under contract._ Since when do you get to tell me when and where I get to have sex!”

Derek narrowed his eyes, “Do you plan on having sex with someone else in the week of your exam or the weeks spent with my family?”

“Don’t keep answering my concerns with questions. You don’t own me, Hale!”

“No, I don’t, but I demand your loyalty. I need collateral if you are going to embarrass me in front of my family.”

“Fine, then _you_ don’t get to sleep with anyone either. And if you do, _I_ get 150,000 dollars and my recommendation.” Stiles raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No.”

“Excuse me!”

“I’m capable of controlling myself, I don’t need to be tied to a contract to be faithful.” “Then why do I have to be!” Stiles shouted.

“Because of the both of us, I have more to lose if you slip up and embarrass me in front of my family.”

“God, Derek, embarrass _you?_ My personal life has never affected yours in the year I have worked here. If you are just sitting here expecting me to embarrass you then there is no reason for me to be here or for this contract. Find someone else to not embarrass you, Mr. Hale.” Stiles stood, making every motion to leave before Derek let out an agonizing grunt.

“Wait.” Stiles halted in his spot, “Sit down.” Stiles scoffed at his tone.

“You don’t own me, Hale. You even try to and I walk. ”Stiles glared at the man. Derek squinted his eyes but relaxed his body language as a sign of relinquishment.

“Fine. You win. I will add another clause that holds me accountable to you as well. ” Derek glared at his lawyer to rectify the clause before turning back to Stiles, “Anything else?”

“Oh yes. There are things _I_ would like added.” Stiles said with a smug grin. Derek’s interest was piqued and he leant a little forward.

“You do?”

“Of course, all these clauses are for your protection, not mine. In every clause I am the one who has to pay or lose something. This is a two way street. If you are going to use me, I get to use you.”

“And how do you plan on _using_ me, Stiles.” Derek’s eyebrows raised suggestively.

“ Not like that.” Stiles glared, “I have a few rules that are non-negotiable. If you agree to my terms and add them to this contract, I’ll sign happily.” Derek’s jaw ticked, not enjoying the change in power dynamic but he nodded as permission for Stiles to proceed.

“Rule number 1, I am not your assistant on this trip. You don’t get to order me around. If I am to act like your boyfriend that means you have to act like mine. I am not going to be dismissed to act a part when I can’t work off of anything”

“Fair enough.” Derek agreed. “Good. Rule 2, after these two weeks are up, I get a recommendation as stated in the contract _and_ you will sign my resignation.” Stiles turned his nose slightly as Derek’s nostrils flared in anger.

“We didn’t agree for you to leave your job, Stiles.” Derek growled out. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Derek. Did you really think I would have stayed on as your assistant for this long because I _liked_ this job?” Stiles challenged his boss. Derek stayed quiet for a moment, probably contemplating Stiles demise, but instead leant back in his chair in slight defiance.

“Fine. At the end of the two weeks, _if_ you haven’t screwed up, I will hand you a recommendation and sign your resignation letter.” Derek’s eyes narrowed, “Now is there anything else?”

“What is the NDA for?” Stiles pointed to the last page of the contract. Derek’s eyes darkened as he glanced at the papers in Stiles hands before turning his gaze back to his assistant.

“That is non-negotiable. You will sign it.” Derek seethed.

“Excuse me, if you don’t trust-”

“Stiles!” Derek sputtered out. Stiles eyes widened as he watched his boss pant, trying to restrain himself. He had seen Derek Hale angry a handful of times and looking at him now, Stiles knew he was close to bursting.

“You will sign it.” Derek said much more calmly a few moments after his outburst. Stiles gulped but nodded. He didn’t plan on spilling anything about Derek or his family anyway; he wanted nothing to do with them after these two weeks.

“I have one more thing.” Stiles said much more quietly as he handed the contract to Derek’s lawyer to be reviewed. Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles.

“Get on with it. You want a red carpet to be rolled out when we arrive at my house?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“No, that’s something Derek Hale would ask for. I don’t have that big of an ego,” Derek’s eyes flared with anger but Stiles continued, “It’s a simple rule, I refuse to sleep with you.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Stilinski, but what kind of a man do you take me for?” Derek asked, appalled.

“Don’t pretend that the thought didn’t flit across your mind. You forget that I have known you, extensively, for a year now. I am not saying that you would try something against my will. I am only saying that if the thought had popped into your head, squash it. _Immediately.”_

He took in his assistant’s appearance more thoroughly, his eyes landing on the beautiful pink cupid’s bow that was practically begging Derek to bite and take them for his own. The same mouth that taunted him with quick wit and a sharp tongue.

They lowered to Stiles’ neck and the hint of chest he was showing from the unbuttoned collar of his white shirt. The beautiful constellation of moles traveled from his neck to that white milky skin and Derek’s fingers itched to reveal more and find out if that trail continued.

So he was attracted to his assistant, it wasn’t anything new.

It’s not that Derek hadn’t thought about it, he would be stupid to deny it. He’d also seen the way Stiles looked at him when he thought he wasn’t watching. It would be crazy to say there was no attraction between the two. It was there, strong and present as ever.

Derek had never acted on it because he was a professional. So was Stiles. They had never addressed the attraction to each other in any form. He knew Stiles had a different connotation when asking for this, but it still irked him. Did he not trust Derek to keep his urges to himself?

_Or did Stiles not trust himself?_

“I can assure you, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek said as he stood, buttoning the top button of his blazer, “That won’t be an issue.” He stared down at his assistant who met his gaze with his beautiful doe eyes. Eyes that always haunt Derek no matter how hard he tried to look away.

Stiles pushed himself up off the couch to stand and meet Derek’s eyeline. The only thing that separated them was the coffee table. Stiles stuck his hand out, brown eyes never leaving green.

“We have a deal then.” Stiles said seriously. Derek’s mouth raised in a half smile as he raised his large hand to meet Stiles’. Stiles tried to ignore how rough and strong Derek’s grip felt in his own. _Good lord_.

“We have a deal, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek pulled back his hand, shoving both of them in his pocket. His smile dropped and his eyebrows lowered. His entire body went rigid as he straightened his posture, “Now get back to work. You are still my assistant for the rest of the week. We leave Sunday.” Derek turned over his shoulder, dismissing Stiles effectively.

“Can you at least tell me where we are going?” Stiles called after Derek. He didn’t turn around but Stiles saw his back stiffen at the question. They stood in silence for a moment, it was so quiet Stiles was sure Derek could hear his breathing.

“No.” Derek told him effectively and began walking towards his desk, seemingly done with the conversation.

Stiles glared at the back of Derek’s head, contemplating how easy it would be to just strangle the man from behind before turning on his heel and heading out the door with Derek’s lawyer.

“I’ve never seen Mr. Hale concede like that. You have balls, but he’s gonna cut them right off. You sure you wanna do this? That man is the devil!” Derek’s lawyer widened his eyes at Stiles as they reached the clearing of the hallway. The man was practically shaking in his boots.

“I’m sure.” Stiles rolled his eyes, glancing back at the now closed door way. “Derek Hale is going to have to do a lot worse than that to scare me off.”

Inside his office, Derek was smiling widely to himself with his feet propped up on his desk. He knew the battle had just begun but he could feel the impending victory in his horizon. Judging by Stiles’ reaction to the contract alone, he knew Stiles would slip up in front of his family and demand to be let out. Derek hadn’t even touched him and he was already so jumpy, there was no way he would follow the contract through.

He wants Stiles to feel like he had won. Let him think he has the upper hand. It will make the descent that much more sweet. Stiles will stay his assistant for at least another year and he won’t have to deal with the hassle of hiring a new one till then. Besides, he needed Stiles. He hated to admit it to himself more than once but Stiles made him a more effective worker. That was not easy to come by.

Of course, Derek would never take any money from Stiles; he’s not that cruel. He would just exert that part of the contract to keep Stiles on for that year. He would give him a raise and the recommendation and Stiles would go on to save many lives and be an amazing doctor. That much he was certain.

He just couldn’t tell all of this to Stiles yet.

He reached across his desk and dialed his phone, bringing it up to his ear in one motion.

“Derek?” his mother’s voice resounded through the speaker.

“Mother, set another place at the dining table, Stiles is coming to thanksgiving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys , things have been crazy busy with school ending and everything. thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos I really appreciate it! Also shout out to my beta reader Tigery_tiger! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise twist here that I didn't tag to keep suspense, I hope you forgive me and continue reading :)

“Dad, I’m sorry, what do you want me to do? He’s making me work this weekend.” Stiles sighed sadly into his phone as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“I know, kid. I’m proud of you for doing honest work, it’s just… I miss you. It’s been too long.” Stiles felt his throat get a little sore as homesickness washed over him. He missed his dad too, and it would be tough not seeing him for the holiday.

“I know, Dad. I miss ya too. But I promise I will take extra days off for Christmas and New Years and I’ll be back for your retirement party. You will be overwhelmed with all the Stiles.” He heard his dad laugh through the speaker.

“I highly doubt that, kid. I gotta go into the station now but be safe, and congrats on finishing the exam.” there was a hint of pride at the end of his father’s words that made Stiles’ heart squeeze. _Would his father be proud if he knew what he was doing now?_

“Thanks, Dad. You too. Love you.” They hung up and Stiles stood from his bed quickly to avoid overthinking the situation at hand.

To say he had a bad feeling about this was an understatement. He hadn’t had time to really understand the state of what was going on until last night. It led to him confiding in his good friend Jack Daniels and calling Scott, begging for him to give some sort of semblance of what he was going into the next day.

Scott had simply tried to console him and told him he couldn’t explain Derek and his past over the phone and then hung up after Stiles had drunk a glass of water. Stiles couldn’t even be mad at the guy for more than five minutes because he had sent a pizza delivery as well, just as he was about to go to bed in apology and congratulations for finishing his exam.

_Damn, Scott and his puppy dog eyes._

So now, Stiles was staring at his black suitcase, contemplating faking an illness or a disease when he heard the obnoxious honk come from outside his building. He took one last glance at himself in the mirror.

He had his glasses on this morning making him look like a wannabe hipster as Isaac called it. His hair was slightly spiked at the front, but not too perfect to make him seem like he was trying too hard. He had settled on a crisp white button down and a pair of blue skinny jeans. He looked good, even in his crippling self-despair he was able to admit it.

He spared one last glance at his studio apartment before exiting and locking the door behind him. He carried his luggage down the steps and to the front of the building door and stepped out into the fresh air.

Derek was leaning against his sleek black camaro with a pair of dark sunglasses masking his eyes. He had a dark green henley that Stiles was sure had to be tailored to him and a pair of dark wash jeans that were absolutely sinful. Any self-confidence Stiles had five minutes ago was out the door.

Derek spotted him on the curb quickly and made a beeline to grab his luggage before Stiles could even mutter a hello. He followed Derek to the trunk of his car as Derek put his bags next to a large black one in the trunk before closing it with a _click._

“Thanks.” Stiles said softly. Derek nodded at him and they wordlessly moved to their respective sides of the car and slid into the vehicle. Derek quickly turned the ignition on and they were off into New York traffic.

“How did your exam go?” Derek broke the silence, pulling onto the highway.

“Good.” Stiles replied, pursing his lips for a moment. “ Thank you for your text in the morning.”

It was true. Stiles had woken up for his exam yesterday morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to push any nerves about his impending trip from hell with Derek until he was about to step out the door and his phone pinged.

Derek only texted him when he was needed so Stiles had effectively shut his phone off and pushed Derek away for the day. He had taken his exam with razor focus and flopped down on his bed to sleep off the rest of the day.

On a whim he had taken his phone out to scroll on Reddit for a bit when he saw the notification for Derek’s message pop up once more. His finger hovered over the icon for a moment before tapping it quickly and opening their messages.

 _Good luck today, Stiles. Let me know if you need anything for the trip tomorrow or before your exam. Please pack your passport_ -D. H

Stiles had laid on his bed, staring at the foreign words in disbelief. Derek Hale wishing him _good luck!_ What kind of hot and cold nonsense was this!? This is the same man who tried to control Stiles’ sex life and prolong his want to leave for medical school. Now he was wishing him _good luck?_

“I’m glad it went well.” Derek broke Stiles from his thoughts. Stiles watched him from the corner of his eye. He noticed Derek’s hands on the steering wheel were clenched tightly, different from his usual one handed manuverment of his car. He was also sitting up right in his chair rather than the cool, lax demure he put on when being focussed on the road.

Derek Hale was _nervous_. Stiles concluded.

Honestly, it amused him more than it should have. He had seen many sides of Derek but never any weaknesses. The man guarded himself more than the Great Wall of China. It made Derek seem almost… _human._

It also further solidified to Stiles that this was probably a mistake and he was going to regret this but that’s something he chooses not to dwell on.

Derek expertly navigated them through the busy interstate in silence. Stiles watched the road signs trying to get a sense of where they were heading. 20 minutes later, he saw the sign for the airport.

_Right, guess the passport wasn’t to throw me off his scent_

They pulled into the private hangar of the airport. Stiles knew that the Hales Industries had just acquired a new plane. Stiles felt glee burst through him as they came upon the white jet. It sparkled in the sunlight.

The two exited the vehicle and Stiles saw two men in black suits immediately flock to the car to grab their luggages. Derek walked in front of the hood of the car and stood next to Stiles, looking up at the plane with him.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Derek asked.

“Amazing.” Stiles said, not even trying to hide his wonderment.

“Good, let’s go then.” Derek started to lead him towards the jet steps. They cleared the white steps towards a young woman smiling at the two of them and guiding them through the plane door to the main cabin.

The cabin had 4 sets of tanned leather double chairs facing each other that screamed luxury. Between the little pods of chairs was a black marble looking table with magazines and toiletry bags already waiting for them.

Before Stiles took his seat, he picked up the fleece blanket folded on his chair with a small yellow pillow. He sank down into the plush seat and almost groaned out in relaxation. Derek took the seat opposite of him, pulling out his phone and twiddling his thumbs on it. Stiles assumed he was finishing up some last minute work. Stiles closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of luxury for once in his life.

“If this is where you tell me you are actually gonna kidnap me and hold me for ransom, I hope you are including a bottle of champagne.” Stiles spoke out, propping one eye up as he heard Derek buckle in his seatbelt.

“I’m not kidnapping you and I thought you liked wine.” Stiles opened both his eyes, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“You know I like wine?” Derek scoffed.

“Do you know how many parties we have attended? Of course I know your drink.”

“...What else do you know about me?” Stiles asked, curiously.

“Can I get your orders for drinks?” the air hostess interrupted. Derek moved to give his order when Stiles quickly interjected.

“He’ll have a scotch on the rocks with a twist. And I’ll have a glass of red wine please.” Stiles smiled at the young woman. She seemed a little startled, glancing at Derek nervously, but recovered quickly, smiling politely and scurrying to get the drinks. Stiles turned to face Derek's surprised look.

“What?” he shrugged, “Guess I know your drink too.”

“Interesting.” Derek drawled, “But knowing each other’s drinks is not enough to convince my family that we are together.”

The airhostess returned with their drinks and Stiles grabbed his from the table set between them.

“Let’s play 20 questions then.” Stiles suggested.

“That will only teach me 20 things about you.” Derek retorted.

“It’s a start, Derek. I’ll go first, where is your family from?” Derek paused for a moment, nursing his scotch in his hand before taking a large gulp and placing it back onto the black table.

“It’s complicated.” Derek started.

“Are you kidding? Derek, this is never gonna work if…”

“ Do you ever stop rambling?” Derek practically growled. Stiles shut up immediately, allowing Derek to continue his thought. Derek sighed, rubbing his hand down his face and scratching his scruff anxiously.

“Sorry.” he huffed out. Stiles tried to hide the surprise that jolted through him at the apology. He couldn’t remember the last time Derek apologized to _anyone._

“Before I tell you this, I want to apologize for not telling you sooner. It wasn’t fair for me to rope you into this without informing you so I fashioned a clause in our contract that states you can opt out when we land if that is what you want after we land. Although the recommendation is subject to delay. ” Derek said. Stiles ignored the last statement, the threat was starting to sound redundant.

“Okay are we going to a slaughterhouse or something? What is with the suspense.”

“Stiles…”

“Derek I’m in this. Now spill.”

“Stiles, have you ever heard of the independent Kingdom of Beacon Hills? Situated near the border of Maine and Canada?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

“I think I’ve heard of it in passing…”

“Beacon Hills used to be a British Island founded in the 1600s. It accumulated it’s independent status in the 1800s and was run under a monarchy ever since. It has many trades in fishing and most recently as a North American shipping port.”

“Am I supposed to get something from this history lesson?” Stiles snarked.

“The current queen is Talia McHalen with her husband Theo McHalen.” Derek paused for a moment, building suspense in the air. “My real name is Feddrick Theodore McHalen. I am their son.”

Stiles sputtered out his wine all over the table, coughing profusely as he tried to get air back into his lungs. The airhostess quickly rushed over to cleaning up the table and grabbing a glass of water to hand to Stiles as he heaved heavily.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, warily as Stiles coughing subsided. He took a large gulp of water before glaring at the man in front of him,

“Am I alright?! Dude how could you leave out the fact that you are royalty! Are you insane!?” “Don’t call me, dude.” Derek growled, “I had to keep it a secret. It’s a long story that we don’t have time for but it’s why I made you sign the NDA. Things happened in my family that required me to relinquish my name and title and I can’t have anyone out there knowing who I am. It’s for protection. I understand that it was wrong for me to not disclose sooner and I do apologize for that, but there was nothing to be done.”

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself and contemplated Derek for a moment. The man was showing a weakness. He had apologized twice, that was more than he had ever heard Derek apologize for in a year. And as awful and annoying this man was, Stiles could recognize there was something deeper here. Something Derek went to great lengths to keep not just from Stiles, but from the world.

Stiles was curious and nosy, but he respected Derek’s secrets. He wouldn’t press for more at this moment no matter how shocked he was. And he was shocked.

“Am I supposed to call you Derek or Fredderick?” He asked. Derek’s eyes widened at his response.

“You can call me, Derek.” he responded. Stiles nodded and took another sip of his drink. Derek squinted his eyes at him in confusion.

“That’s it? That’s all your questions?” Stiles smiled, putting his glass down in front of him.

“What more could I ask? Clearly I don’t know you at all and you went through a great deal to keep this a secret. You wouldn’t do that unless you had a reason. A reason you definitely wouldn’t tell me, a stranger. So I really don’t have anything else to ask can I?” Derek shook his head in silent agreement.

“You aren’t a stranger, Stiles.” the words were out of Derek’s mouth before he could stop them. Stiles gave a small laugh.

“Clearly, I wouldn’t call us friends, Derek.”

He had underestimated Stiles. He _never_ underestimates someone. He had expected Stiles to demand to land immediately and turn the entire plan on it’s head. He had calculated on how he would offer Stiles a raise on staying with the company and still giving him his rec. Or Stiles chewing him out and flailing around in anger before ultimately choosing to stay. This? The calmness? It was unnerving. He felt out of control with Stiles.

“I do have one question actually.” Stiles' voice broke him from his thoughts, “Is Peter your actual uncle then?”

“Yes, Peter and my mother are...estranged. He left after she was appointed queen and he was never really in the spotlight so it was easy for him. Then I came and I followed his suit.” Derek answered. Stiles nodded, seeming to understand.

“You know, you had the right idea, we should get to know more things about each other.” Derek continued. Stiles licked his lips. Derek found his eyes drawn to the beautiful pink lips in front of him. He’d love to bite that…

“You ask next.” Stiles told him.

“What is your favorite food?” Derek asked. Stiles gave a small laugh at the ridiculousness.

“Pierogi,” he said with a smile.

“What is your favorite movie?”

“You know my favorite food?” Derek asked back. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It’s steak. Answer my question.”

“The godfather.”

“I’m not surprised, mine is Bill and Ted’s Wonderful Adventure.”

“Where were you born? I know it was California somewhere.”

“Small town outside of San Francisco called Pleasanton. My dad is the Sheriff there still. And my mom died when I was….” Stiles gulped feeling Derek’s penetrating gaze meet his own, “Nevermind. My turn, any siblings?”

“One, Cora. She is younger than me.” Derek answered a little too quickly, “Any pets?”

“I had a fish once, and died two weeks in. Put me off sushi for a good ten years.” Derek responded with a small chuckle that made Stiles heart flick. He enjoyed this, the ease in just asking questions to each other.

They played for a while. Stiles learned that Derek could play the piano, he played basketball, and he was a morning person through and through. It wasn’t a lot, but Stiles felt like he could work off of that and decided to take a nap to recharge before going head first into the Hale clan.

It felt like he had only just shut his eyes when he felt a strong hand shake him awake gently.

“Huh?” Stiles asked tiredly. Derek stood, taking his hand off of his shoulder.

“It’s time to go, we’ve landed.” Stiles pulled the blanket off of him and stood, straightening his clothes and flailing to stand upright. Derek had an amused glint in his eye as they both began to walk over to the door.

Stiles fidgeted in his spot as they began to dislodge the door. The nerves and feelings bubbled through him causing his hands to moisten slightly. He kept quiet though, not wanting to project onto Derek how nervous he was.

He felt a strong hand trace down his arm and in an instant, the hand interlocked with his own, steady and warm. Stiles glanced down at their intertwined hands and then back at Derek who kept his gaze straight ahead. He hated to admit it but Stiles felt a little more comforted than before.

The door opened with a loud _Click_ and blinding sunlight poured into the cabin. It was official, they were here.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills, Stiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking a lot longer than I expectd but hopefully I'm able to crank out some more chapters this weekend :) thanks for reading everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read the end notes for a little blurb :) 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Tigery_tiger :)

Derek’s… house?

It was magnificent.

The plane had landed on a makeshift runway that had Stiles and Derek step right onto a white cobblestone pathway.The first thing he noticed was how green everything was.

On either side of them as they walked down the pathway, there was an expansive green force spaced evenly away from the path as to not have the trees crowding over them but still able to feel surrounded by nature.

Behind the castle was a beautiful canopy of green rolling hills. The sun was shining brightly on the hills making them appear bigger and brighter; a perfect background to encompass the beauty of the land of Beacon Hills and it’s shining castle.

But the castle? That was something incredible all together.

The path led them to a large courtyard all laid with white limestone that traveled all throughout the exterior of the house. There was a small circle of green that had a black wolf sprouting sparkling clear water out of its snout.

Stiles would have found the scene humorous if it wasn’t for the menacing look on the stone wolf’s face.

Kind of reminded him of Derek.

The house surrounded the square courtyard on it’s three sides, the main side facing the path head on. The white brick of the house was contrasted with a row of orange tinted lights above the first set of windows on the first floor. Stiles counted exactly 3 points of access including the front door.

Each set of windows indicating another floor on the house was expertly positioned so that they did not interrupt the stone’s continuity on the exterior, but instead melded into the house like they were integral in the structure. As they walked around the fountain, Stiles realized they were tinted to make sure no one could intrude on the secrets the house held.

Stiles was willing to bet there were a lot of secrets.

They finally reached the end of the white stone path and reached the main front door. There was another large crest of a black wolf situated right at the front of the woods-gated door. Stiles looked up at the intimidating form and felt a panic attack start to form. If it wasn’t for Derek’s solid hand squeezing every so often on his own, Stiles was sure he would have collapsed.

“Are you ready?” Derek asked, feeling Stiles’ nervousness waft around them. Stiles only nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

“Stiles,” Derek called a little more strongly. Stiles turned to face him and Derek noticed the striking paleness in Stiles’ skin. He grimaced a little before deciding he had nothing left to lose. “Strange Things Are Afoot At The Circle K, “ he spoke. Stiles looked a little taken aback, but Derek triumphed when he saw the color start to return to his face.

“Did you just-” Derek pushed the door open before Stiles could further comment on the fact that yes, Derek had just quoted his favorite movie. It was only to keep Stiles from vomiting on his new Armani shoes. That was it.

The doors opened and led to a beautiful main foyer. There was a large arched staircase that had black engraved handrails through it all and connected to a top balcony like stopping and Stiles could see an arch behind that balcony that he believed led to the top floor.

The entire ceiling had a goldish hue that sparkled from the large chandelier below it and hit every point of the walls so radiantly that it felt like gold was raining down from above them.

Situated right underneath that chandelier was a large black tiled design that stood out against the chosen cream tile yet matched the hand railings of the stairs so perfectly.

But Stiles only had a moment to appreciate the beauty that was in front of him.

Because standing on that designed tile was a man and a woman who were looking at him with varying degrees of emotions that Stiles could not even begin to decipher.

Judging by Derek’s sudden stiffness next to him and the slight jerk of their hands as they paused to stare at the older couple, Stiles assumed these were his parents. He watched Derek’s face stare impassively at them and tried to decrypt what the man was thinking.

The truth was, Derek didn’t know what to think. There stood his father. Silent and stoic as ever; a constant pillaring support for his wife next to him. His father’s hair had gotten considerably more grey in his age and there were some wrinkles forming around his eyes, but he still looked every bit his father who would help saddle him onto a horse or tuck him into bed at night. The same achingly familiar father. All except for how he looked at Derek.

His green eyes, the same eyes Derek had, gazed at him guardedly. He was trying to gauge if Derek was going to burst out in rage. Almost as if he didn’t recognize the child that he had brought home was now standing in front of him. Instead, he looked at Derek as if he was an intruder who was here to harm his family. His wife.

There stood his mother, with the same powerful brown eyes that he never knew if they would either haunt or soothe him when he went to bed at night. She still stood a head shorter than Derek but he knew that her stature exceeded the entire foyer.

She wore a simple emerald green dress with her signature pearls adorning her neck. She looked at Derek with a hint of longing hidden behind a facade of a smile. Derek knew she was letting him come to her. He didn’t know if he was thankful for it or infuriated at her sudden desire to be a good mother. She hadn’t been his real mother since Laura.

_Laura…._

“Derek?” Stiles whisper pulled his attention away from his parents. Derek’s gaze met Stiles’ and suddenly, it was like Derek was anchored back to reality.

Stiles felt Derek squeeze his hand lightly and give him a dazzling smile that, _god_ , if Stiles didn’t have any impression of what this was, Stiles would have sworn it looked like he adored him. It made Stiles heart pine for that look again.

Derek pulled them forward, not dwelling on that moment, and they stood right in front of Derek’s parents. Stiles saw Talia’s soft smile falter slightly as she looked upon her son. Stiles had never seen a woman that was so clearly powerful look so unsure of herself. Stiles sympathized with the woman.

“Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles felt himself be slightly yanked forward to be presented to Derek’s parents.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mchalen, my name is Stiles. It’s so nice to meet you.” Stiles nervously pushed out his right hand towards them. Mr. Mchalen looked down at the hand and then to his wife before grasping it in his own, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stiles. I’m Derek’s father, Theo, no need for Mr. anything.” Stiles smiled and let go of his hand before turning to Derek’s mother.

She had a soft, heartwarming grin, as she shook his hand as well, firmly and yet, still tender.

It made Stiles miss his mom.

“It’s so wonderful to meet you, Stiles. I would say Derek has told me a lot about you but…” She trailed off, looking at Derek who stood impassive next to Stiles’ side.

“I’ve always been the talker in this relationship.” Stiles jokes, reaching his arm back to wrap it loosely around Derek’s waist. He was surprised at how easily Derek simply reached over and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, moulding him into his chest. Stiles felt his pulse race as he felt Derek’s fingertips stroke his side gently.

Talia looked between the two’s affectionate display and her smile widened. Theo kept his gaze trained on Derek, however, like he was trying to predict Derek's response. It made Stiles slightly nervous that he was seeing something that might give them away.

Before Stiles tried to avert Theo’s attention, the sound of a crowd murmuring in the distance broke all of their stares to the left of the foyer where a large hallway led into the rest of the house. Derek was the first to bring his attention back onto his parents.

“Who else is here?” Derek practically growled out. Talia and Theo exchanged glances before Theo took a step forward, almost invading Derek’s personal space. Stiles felt Derek grasp onto him a little tighter, almost as if Derek was afraid Theo was stepping forward to remove Stiles from his grasp.

“Fredderick-”

“Derek.” He corrected sharply. Theo sighed audibly before nodding.

“Sorry… Derek, we invited some guests over… to welcome you and Stiles.”

“It’s just been so long since you were home… we wanted you to feel welcome and excited.” Talia tried to explain soothingly. Stiles could feel Derek trembling slightly underneath his fingertips. He could sense the overwhelming anger and frustration coming from the man and if Stiles didn’t step in, Derek was going to blow.

“That’s wonderful, Mrs. Mchalen. I’m -we’re,” Stiles corrected, plastering a wide grin and turning to look up at Derek who was staring straight at his parents. Stiles willed the man to gaze back at him to no avail, so he focused back in on the older couple, “So excited to meet everyone. Can you just give us a moment?” Stiles asked. Talia and Theo once again exchanged nervous glances but Talia nodded in acceptance.

“Of course. Go through to the ball room in the left wing, that is where everyone is. Take your time.” Talia looked as if she was going to reach out to hug or touch Derek, but she pulled her hand back instantly, as if the thought itself scalded her, and the two left through the large arched hall.

Stiles watched the two of them disappear down the corridor before turning to Derek.

“What is the matter with you?” Stiles hissed quietly, afraid someone was listening in. Derek simply raised a thick eyebrow at Stiles’ tone. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Look, I get that you don’t like them, but come on! They are your parents! They are clearly excited to see you, albeit your Dad seemed more mellow about it. You couldn’t at least give them a sourwolf smile!?” Stiles threw his hands up exasperated.

“ _Sourwolf smile? “_ Derek practically snarled.

“Enough, big guy!” Stiles pointed a finger in his chest “We are here for a holiday and now we are going to meet your entire family and friends. I don’t care how you look to them but I care how I present myself. My parents taught me to be a model citizen and I will do just that.” Stiles pulled his finger out of Derek’s chest, “Now, pull up your big boy pants, put on a smile and let’s get through this.”

Stiles spun around on his heel and marched through the archway. Derek stood behind him, slightly appalled at the verbal reprimanding he just received by his assistant.

“Big guy?” Derek whispered to himself as he watched Stiles retreating form. When he got a few steps away and saw Derek hadn’t followed, he turned and stood, tapping his foot impatiently and holding his hand out.

Derek recovered from his initial shock and found his footing towards Stiles and promptly slid his hand in Stiles’.

Stiles ignored the flutter in his stomach when Derek’s touch met his and he also chose to ignore how perfectly their hands interlocked together. He turned his focus to the distant voices coming down the corridor and plastered his dazzliest smile on as they walked down the hall.

“Fuck.” Derek swore as they entered the large ballroom to a plethora of familiar faces.

“SURPRISE!” They shouted at the couple. Stiles reared backwards, hitting Derek’s chest and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles front to steady him, pulling him closer into his chest.

“You okay?” Derek rasped in his ear, warm breath causing goosebumps down his arms. He fought the urge to sink into the strong chest behind him and pushed the arm off his waist and righted himself just as Derek’s parents came to meet them with a young girl in tow.

“Sorry for the scare.” the young girl said nervously.

“No worries, Cora right?” Stiles smiled at the girl. Her eyes sprang up with excitement at the prospect of Stiles knowing who she was.

“Yes,” Talia answered for her, “She’s our youngest. She was very excited to meet the man that captured her brother’s heart.” Stiles stole a glance at Cora who seemed to slink back behind her mother, the excitement seeming to diminish a little.

“I’m more excited to meet the best looking Hale sibling.” Stiles winked at her. Cora blushed slightly and Stiles took that as a win in getting the siblings approval. He glanced back to Derek who looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

 _What?_ Stiles’ brown eyes danced with the question. Derek glanced between his blushing sister and his oblivious assistant and rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Stiles’ hand once more.

“We should go say our hello’s. Nice to see you, Cora.” With that, Derek pulled Stiles away from his family towards the middle of the room, pushing against the crowd of people that was starting to form around him rather impolitely.

“Derek! That was your sister you just cut off! What is the matter-”

“Derek Hale! As I live and breathe?” A booming voice had the couple turned around in the middle of the ballroom floor to a tall, dark-skinned, handsome man beaming at them and a bombshell blonde woman who was clutching to the man’s arm rather tightly.

“Boyd!” Derek exclaimed, letting go of Stiles’ hand in favor of grabbing the other man in a bear hug. Stiles eyes widened at the most genuine smile and laugh that ever spread across Derek’s face. Derek was beaming, white teeth showing and all as he caught up with the other man. It was doing dangerous things to Stiles’ heart.

“Two peas in a pod, those two.” The blonde woman sidled up to Stiles as they both watched their men. “Hi, I’m Erica. Boyd’s wife.” Erica put out a perfectly manicured hand towards him. Not knowing the significance of this “Boyd” he figured he should just stick to answering the woman and, he stuck out his hand to meet hers.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

“Interesting name.” Erica raised an eyebrow.

“Interesting guy.” Stiles smirked at her as they turned back to the two excited men.

“You gonna introduce you to the man who convinced you to come to the place you wouldn’t even set foot in for your best friend’s wedding?” Boyd pushed Derek slightly as Derek laughed.

“Boyd, this is Stiles, my boyfriend. Stiles, this is my best friend, Vernon Boyd.” Boyd stuck a hand out to Stiles with a much more tame smile.

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles told him, joining their hands quickly.

“Pleasure meeting you too,” They disjoined hands, “I always wanted to know who this grump would end up with. Tell me, how do you deal with the eyebrows?” Stiles laughed.

“Alright, Boyd. Don’t need this one running off for the hills just yet. Come on, let’s see if my father still has that hidden bottle of scotch around here.” Derek pulled Boyd away without a second glance at Stiles. Stiles frowned as he watched Derek disappear into the crowd.

“Don’t feel too bad, those two tend to drown out the entire world when they are together. They haven’t seen each other in so long too…” Erica trailed off. Stiles hummed, not trusting himself to speak.

His phone pinged, pulling his attention away from Derek and Erica.

“Sorry.” He told Erica, pulling out his phone. It was a text from Scott.

 _Heads up. I am sorry in advance._ Stiles furrowed his eyebrow at the curt text. Scott never texted him in short sentences and perfect grammar. He was about to type out a message in response when he heard Talia’s voice call his name. He turned towards the voice and froze in his spot as he saw the man trailing after Talia.

“Stiles, I don’t know if you have met him or not, but this is a dear friend of ours, Scott McCall.”

_What. The. FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading! You all don't understand how much your comments and kudos mean to me :) 
> 
> That being said... I was really disheartened to find my story posted on another site without any recognition. I got the story down but It was really hard to see and made me not want to write this story (which is why it was also taking some time for me to write). I am still a little distraught by what happened so I would like to take this time to say, Please PLEASE don't post this story anywhere without my permission or pass it off as your own! It's unfair to everyone involved :( 
> 
> Okay that's it! Hopefully you all had an amazing holiday and see you soon for the next one :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for ya'll today!

“What the _fuck_!” Stiles whispered flabbergasted, flailing his hands and hitting the side of the wall of the coat closet he and Scott were currently sequestered into. He squeaked in agony as he clutched his right hand. 

“Oh my god! Are you alright!?” Scott asked in a worried tone, reaching over to look at Stiles’ hand. Stiles smacked him on the head promptly. 

“No I am not alright! When were you going to tell me you were all buddy-buddy with the Hales!?” 

“McHalen.” Scott quietly corrected. 

“So not the point, Dude!” Stiles squinted his eyes at his best friend. “You have ten seconds to explain!” 

“Stiles I swear, if I could have told you I would have! I tell you everything dude!” 

“Exactly, Scott!” Stiles hissed, “You tell me about your massive diarrhea explosion on your trip to the Bahamas with Isaac or your questionable theory on a ghost haunting your apartment-” 

“Hey! You try to explain why I keep losing my left socks, only! If that isn’t a ghost what gives!?” 

“Focus, Scott!” Stiles snapped in his friend's face, “You tell me everything and I tell you everything. That is how this goes! How could you leave this out!? Didn’t you at least think when I told you I would be here, “oh that’s awesome Stiles, by the way, I’m best friends with his mother!” 

“I’m not friends with Mrs. McHalen…” Scott whispered slightly confused. Stiles groaned, grabbing onto the lapels of Scott’s shirt. 

“Scott! You lied to me! Explain!” Scott grabbed Stiles hands off of his shirt and held them in his own as he stared into his best friends eyes with his famous puppy dog eyes, 

“Stiles, I wanted to tell you, I'm so sorry that I couldn’t. It’s a really long story on how I came in contact with the McHalen family, but the basics is that Derek and I met in college and through a lot of mishaps I ended up working for his mother for a few summers. When Derek bought out the company I was previously working at, we came to an arrangement where I had to sign an NDA, like he made you do, saying I couldn’t disclose anything or I would lose everything! The money I am saving up for my house, for my mother’s debts, for Isaac’s ring!” 

“Isaac, does he know?” Stiles asked his best friend after a few silent moments. Scott shook his head, looking even more shamed than possible. 

“No, I can’t tell him. I couldn’t even tell him why I had to leave his parents house for Thanksgiving and come here. Also, Stiles, I swear I didn’t know I was coming till really late last night. You had just taken your MCAT and I didn’t want you to have any more stress. I’m so sorry.” 

“You should have called me in the morning.” Stiles gritted out. Scott nodded. 

“I know I should have. I was just.. I was with Isaac and I was trying to console him on having to leave and, god, Stiles, he was so upset that I couldn’t meet his family. I was going to ask for their blessing.” 

“So then why are you here?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, more confused than angry at this point. Scott looked like he was either going to vomit from the guilt or burst out crying any moment. Stiles knew he felt awful for lying and truthfully, this was more Derek’s stupid secretive self than it was Scott’s doing. If he hadn’t even told _Isaac;_ there was clearly more to the story than what was being let on. 

“When Talia McHalen calls you, you come. No questions asked. I owe a lot to her and the entire McHalen family, even Derek, although I hate to admit it.” Scott huffed. 

“So I’m just to believe that you and Derek met in college and then suddenly you are the McHalen’s lanky?” 

“What’s a lanky?” Scott asked, confused. 

“I’m not sure, I read it in a book somewhere.” 

“I’m pretty sure you mean lackey.” 

“You are avoiding the subject.” Stiles snapped.

“You’re right.” Scott sighed, “I promise I will tell you everything after the party. I am staying for the celebrations so we have time. But right now we should probably go because we have been in this coat closet for way too long and I’m starting to feel a little claustrophobic.” 

“Fine,” Stiles relented, “But don’t think this is over. I am getting my answers.” 

“Promise.” Scott smiled brightly, “Are we okay now?” He asked more nervously. 

Stiles took a long look at his best friend and contemplated how badly he wanted to prolong Scott’s suffering. But then he thought about how sad the man must be right now that he had to hurt Isaac this way and how much groveling he will be needing to do to get back into Isaac’s good graces; he figured that was punishment enough. Well, at least for now. 

“We are fine.” Scott let out an excited noise and jumped onto Stiles for a bear hug. 

“Thanks, man. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Stiles laughed, patting his best friend on the back. 

“No worries, Scottie boy. “ he said, pulling away, “I’m sure Isaac will give you plenty of time for groveling.” 

Stiles saw Scott’s smile falter as he headed out of the coat closet and back towards the main hall, to the party. He heard Scott scrambling out of the closet to catch up with him and they both headed towards the noise. 

When they got there, Stiles saw Derek and Boyd lounging in the corner, nursing two red solo cups that Stiles had to assume held Derek’s father’s prized scotch. 

He was about to march over to Derek to demand why his best friend had to maintain another man’s secret when another voice called to his attention. 

“ Stiles! It’s so good to see you!” Stiles turned and was met with an armful of Peter Hale, his old professor. 

“Professor Hale!” Stiles exclaimed, “I can’t believe you are here!” he said as he pulled away from the embrace. 

Peter Hale was probably one of the more attractive professors Stiles had the pleasure of having in his time at college. He was eccentric and passionate and honestly somewhat creepy. He was also one of the smartest men that Stiles ever knew. 

It was Peter who had gotten him the job with Derek, and although Stiles had known they were nephews and uncles, it seemed to slip his mind, and Derek’s, that he would be here. 

“Yes well, when Talia McHalen calls, you must answer.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Scott muttered under his breath, promptly silenced when Stiles sent him a small glare. Scott took that as a cue to leave and disappeared into the crowd to talk to others. 

“I heard about you and Derek, Stiles. I have to say I am a little surprised at the turn of events. Although I do understand that Derek can be quite captivating. 

_See. Creepy._

“Yeah, it was unexpected, but here we are I guess.” Stiles shrugged. Peter nodded, glancing over to where Derek was and then back to Stiles. He could feel Peter’s question’s lingering in the air. 

“Derek is wonderful though! I mean you never know when cupid is going to strike. With the late nights and the early mornings you know, it was like fate and coincidence working together”. Peter seemed to contemplate for a moment and Stiles felt his nerves rack up as he knew Peter was trying to scrutinize everything coming out of his mouth. There was no way he believed this story. 

“Of course.” Peter finally said, “Love works in mysterious ways. I am just glad my nephew brought someone home who is able to talk in coherent sentences and has a true heart.” Peter smiled sincerely at Stiles and Stiles felt a little sigh of relief. It seemed Derek and Stiles’ ruse lived to see another day. 

“If you will excuse me, Peter. I should go talk to Derek real quick.” Stiles said, trying to make an escape politely. Peter waved him off. 

“Of course, my boy. We will have plenty of time to talk this weekend. Go on! Enjoy yourself.” Stiles gave him one last smile and began making his way through the crowd towards the other side of the room. 

“Derek!” he called out to him. 

“Stiles? Where have you been, baby?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Derek sauntered over to him, wrapping him into a brief hug. Stiles stole a glance behind Derek and saw Boyd smirking at the two of them. 

_Ah. Right. Boyfriends._

“I’ve been around.” Stiles said, pulling away from Derek but staying tucked under his arm, “I just missed you.” _Bleh._ Stiles never felt more disgusted with himself. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Stiles felt Derek’s lips lightly brush the top of his head, sending flutters through Stiles stomach. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Derek’s waist, his fingers latching onto Derek’s shirt. He couldn’t explain it, but somehow the warmth of Derek pressed against him made him feel more anchored. It was almost like Stiles had forgotten 

“Aren’t you two adorable?” Boyd told the two of them. The two men disentangled themselves from each other, straightening their clothes. 

“Boyd, if you will excuse me, I should take Stiles up to our room. We’ve had a long day.” Stiles felt panic rush through him as they bid Boyd a farewell and Derek began to usher Stiles through the crowd. Stiles was warring with himself in wanting to leave the party but also not wanting to be stuck in four walls with Derek. 

“Fedderick?” A voice called out from behind them just as they were about to leave the main room. Stiles felt Derek pause next to him. He turned to look at Derek, seeing his jaw set as they turned together to face the voice.

There was a handsome, older looking man with piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The man was tall, almost as tall as Derek, with an athletic build that showed through his black button down. He had light brown hair speckled with grey and a long, sharp jaw. He stared at Derek with absolute guilt in his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek growled low, stepping in front of Stiles and crowding him behind Derek’s back. 

“Your mother invited-” 

“Derek, please.” Talia quickly intervened, stepping in between the older man and Derek. Stiles peered over Derek’s shoulder to gain better access. 

“You invited _him?_ “ Derek sneered at his mother in an accusatory tone. 

“Derek,” She sighed defeated, “Chris and your father and I-” 

“I should wring his neck right here.” Derek threatened, barely paying attention to his mother’s efforts. Stiles could feel the truth behind Derek’s statement. He looked every bit like a wolf stalking a prey. 

“You will do no such thing.” Derek’s father’s voice boomed from behind them as he walked past both Stiles and Derek to stand beside Talia, effectively protecting the man, Chris.

Derek looked at both of his parents, standing like guard dogs. It felt like he was swallowing a hot iron. All he wanted to do was rip through his parents and throttle that man. Chris Argent should have nothing to do with this household. Not anymore. And to have his parents _invite_ him and expect him to greet Chris with open arms? 

“You willingly protect the man who brought your family to ruins?” Derek asked slowly, making sure every word was clear. He could feel Stiles tense behind him. 

“ Derek now is not the t-” 

“Precisely, why did you think this was the right time to bring him here?” Derek snapped at his mother. Talia fell back beside her husband looking absolutely dejected. 

“Don’t talk to your mother that way.” Theo chastised Derek. Derek’s fist clenched as he watched Chris look between the two fragments of the McHalen’s. The man’s discomfort only spurred him on.

Stiles watched as Derek and his parents faced off over this man, Chris. He saw people at the party start to notice the tension at the front of the room and eyes started to wander over to where they were. It seemed like none of the Hale’s had any sense of the crowd that was beginning to form and Talia and Theo certainly had no inkling that Derek was fully capable of swinging at anyone at this moment. 

So Stiles stepped out from in front of Derek and quickly stood to block his path between him and his parents and Chris. 

“Get out of my way, Stiles.” Derek snarled at him, eyes trained on the trio behind him. Stiles put both his hands on Derek’s shoulders, willing him to look at him. 

“Derek, not here.” Stiles told him.

“I don’t care!” Derek hissed at him, eyes diverting to Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes at him, not impressed with the alpha bravado. 

“You will ten minutes after you take that swing. Please. Just come with me.” Stiles slowly brought one of his hands down Derek’s chest to the clenched fist on his right side. He clasped it in his own, willing Derek to unclench. 

Derek finally looked past his parents and Argent to see what Stiles was talking about. He saw Boyd and Erica among others staring at the heated conversation that was occurring. He knew that his parents would be absolutely mortified having to subdue them if it escalated. Part of him wanted them to suffer through that. To feel as mortified as he felt. 

But his gaze traveled to Cora who was staring up at them with a sad gleam in her eye. The same girl who was only 6 years old when he had left and was now a grown woman. She looked so much like Laura that it pained him to gaze upon her for more than five seconds at a time. 

It was why he couldn’t let this escalate any further. 

Stiles felt Derek’s hand start to relax in his own, although he didn’t loosen his guard. Stiles wasted no time in dragging Derek behind him as they walked out of the main room and through the front doors of the house. They continued walking across the path, onto the green grass lawn and towards the wooded area that surrounded the house. 

When they finally reached a secluded portion of the woods, Stiles let go of Derek’s hand and turned to face him, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Go on, let it out.” Stiles told him. Derek’s chest was heaving as he simply gazed at his assistant, not making any sudden movement. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Derek, you need to let out that steam if we are going to have an adult conversation. Do what you need to do and let.it. Out.” Derek only stood there. 

“Come on tough guy!” Stiles implored, taking a step towards him, “You were all ready to swing those flying fists and rip that guy’s throat out back in there! Was that all for show?” 

“Stiles.” Derek said through gritted teeth, “Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Stiles smirked, taking one step closer to him, they were almost close enough that Derek could touch him. 

“Don’t provoke me.” Derek warned him. Stiles’ smirk only widened as he took one more step right into Derek’s space. 

“You don’t scare me, Hale. You can never scare me. So why don’t you put away the tough guy act because you aren’t fooling anyone.” 

“Stiles, I mean it.” Derek leant forward towards him. Stiles' gaze drifted to Derek’s lips for the briefest of moments. His spicy scent was infiltrating every sense of his. He was suddenly so aware that they were inches from kissing. Inches from falling into each other; and Stiles wanted to fall.

His gaze met Derek’s once more and he could see the fire blazing behind those green eyes. His eyes were slightly hooded with either rage or desire, Stiles couldn’t tell, but the thought of it being the latter caused desire to pool in his belly. He wanted Derek to push him into the tree and devour him. Have the bark scrape across his back as Derek would lift him to lock Stiles legs behind his hips as he consumed Stiles. He wanted Derek to kiss him till his lips were raw. 

But that was a fantasy, and this was reality. And the reality was, this was a man who was also clearly hurting right now with no outlet for his emotions and Stiles, couldn’t take advantage of that. No matter how conflicted he felt about the man. 

“ What are you going to do, Derek? Hit me? You don’t have the guts.” He goaded. That was enough, Derek roared animalistically and turned from Stiles to slam his fists into the tree trunk behind him. He screamed as he attacked the trunk, cursing and yelling, limbs flailing around. His shirt stained on the expanse of his back and sweat beaded down his forehead but he continued his assault on the tree, letting his frustration pool through his fists. 

He tired out after a few minutes and sunk into the trunk, resting his forehead against it for a minute and clenching his eyes shut. Derek took in a few breaths, testing his restraint once more, before turning back to Stiles, who was staring at him with an impassive look on his face. 

“Feel better?” Stiles broke the silence. Derek nodded, feeling a lot more relaxed. 

“Good. Now apologize to the tree.” Derek’s head snapped up as he squinted his eyes at Stiles’ ridiculousness. 

“Have you lost your-” 

“APOLOGIZE!” Stiles shouted. Derek reeled back into the tree, startled by Stiles’ outburst. Stiles' nostrils were flared and his brow-honey eyes showed absolutely no amusement in them. If looks could kill, Derek would be sliced in half. 

He turned to the tree and muttered, “Sorry,” before turning back to Stiles who now had a smug grin on his face. 

“Excellent. Now”, Stiles said, taking a step towards Derek, “What the hell is going on?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for all your support in this. You guys are literally the reason I continue to write this story and I am so happy I decided to push through and keep going :) see you in the next one!
> 
> Also another huge thank you to my beta Tigery_tiger :))


	8. UPDATE

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to keep you all updated. I appreciate all the love and support from you all. 

Just want to say that this story is NOT ABANDONED. Far from it. I have it planned till the end and am still planning on writing so don't you worry. 

Unfortunately, I have been in a terrible mental state. I had somethings happen to me in the past two weeks and I haven't been able to focus on anything since. My head got too a dark place. It was bad. 

I am feeling better everyday and I am starting to draft chapters. You can look for an update before the end of january, I promise. 

Thank you so much for your love and I hope you continue with this story. I read every comment and it makes my heart explode. 

Love, 

Anyshe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to repoost this chapter because it cut off early! Sorry for that and make sure you read the end!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back ;)

The way Derek saw it, he had two options.

1\. Tell Stiles the truth about Chris Argent and his entire family, risking him telling everyone as well as hating Derek for the rest of eternity.

2\. Ignore the question and hope Stiles let’s it go.

_Because Stiles seems like a person to let things go..._

“Well?” Stiles tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Derek to say something.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Stiles.”

“Is that your answer to everything? Do you ever take accountability for your actions?” Derek let out a dry laugh at the irony.

“I learned from the best.”

“So now we are well versed in the art of sarcasm?” Stiles snorted, ignoring Derek’s dark tone, “You need to remember that you aren’t in this alone, Derek. We have a contract, and part of the deal is that we are equals. That means equal in knowledge too. Who is Chris Argent?”

“He is not any of your concern.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“You were about to go Mike Tyson on Chris Argent not ten minutes ago. I am guessing that is the same Chris Argent who came into the office a week ago and you cancelled the meeting. Derek, in the one year I worked for you, you have never cancelled a meeting. Clearly he isn’t a nobody.”

“He is nobody to you. Stay away from him.” Derek took a menacing step towards him.

“Just cause you said that, I’m gonna try and sleep with him.” Stiles moved to turn away from Derek, only to have his wrist yanked back and his front slammed right into Derek’s strong chest, both of his palms splayed on his pecs.

“Stiles!” Derek raged.

“What!? You are the only one that gets to be sarcastic?” Stiles snarled back.

“Why do you keep pushing me!?”

“Why can’t you answer my questions!?

“Because it’s for your own good!”

“I’m supposed to suddenly believe that you care about my well being?”

“You are on _my_ turf. If you don’t believe me, who are you going to believe?”

“I can’t believe you if all you do is lie to me!”

“It doesn’t concern you!”

“It didn’t until _you_ made me your fake boyfriend!”

“How was I supposed to know you would be this crazy!?” Stiles gasped in anger and pushed himself away from Derek.

“I’m the crazy one!? Says the wannabe Muhammed Ali!”

“You made me apologize to a tree! What else do I call that?”

“I’m sorry that I care about the environment!”

“What are we even yelling about!?”

“I don’t know!” The two men paused, staring one another down, both of their chests heaving heavily. A few moments later Derek’s face changed from a glare to a look of amusement and laughter sounded through the forest. Stiles watched the man clutch his stomach as he continued to laugh, feeling laughter start to bubble in his own throat.

Soon both of them were doubled over in laughter at the entire ridiculousness of the situation. In a way they both had shared amusement in the suffering they had put themselves through. It was either laugh or cry about it and laughing was way more fun.

“I’m sorry.” Derek finally said, calming himself after his outburst. Stiles wiped his eyes as he stood upright to meet Derek’s gaze. Derek’s eyes seemed lighter, almost, childlike. He had small crinkles on the sides of his eyes and the left side of his mouth was quirked upward sheepishly.

 _He means it,_ Stiles thought.

“Did you just apologize…. And mean it?” Stiles eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. Derek rolled his eyes but the hint of smile never left his face.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It won’t happen again.”

“Ah there’s my boss,” Stiles smirked, “Apology accepted. And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t push you to just suddenly spill your family secrets.” Derek nodded, squaring his shoulders abruptly.

“We should go back. It’s getting dark out.” Stiles looked around, noticing the setting sun and how the darkness had befallen the forest while they were in their argument.

Derek began walking, past Stiles, back towards the house. Stiles followed suit and jogged slightly to begin walking in step with Derek as they headed across the lawn.

“Derek?” Stiles broke the silence as they passed the front entrance fountain.

“Yes?”

“I know that I said I would let it go for now but, ” Stiles gulped, “At some point, you are going to have to tell me something.” Derek paused in his tracks as they stood right at the front door. Stiles watched Derek’s gaze change to a look of defeat, like he wanted to sink into the floor. It was inevitable; Stiles wouldn’t leave here without finding out the Hale Family’s secrets.

But Derek could try his best to delay it.

“I know.” Derek told him simply, continuing his path towards the entrance. Stiles pushed his shoulders back and followed behind as they entered back into the castle.

The castle had fallen silent. Stiles assumed all the guests had left after the altercation that occurred. Probably for the best; he hoped Chris Argent had left as well.

They walked through the main hallway towards the same great room that everyone had been in before. Talia and Theo were waiting for the two of them in the middle of the room, heads bowed together in secrecy as they turned towards the couple.

“Derek-”

“Don’t.” Derek’s command halted Talia in her spot. Silence befell the entire room and the tension was so deep that Stiles felt he could cut through it with a knife. Stiles watched as Talia’s eyes glistened with remorse and his heart went out to her. It was obvious that all the woman wanted was for her son to talk to her. So why couldn’t Derek seem to let the anger go?

“I am not going to discuss this with you both, Stiles and I are tired and would like to go to our room.”

“Derek, we’re-”

“No you aren’t. I am not sorry either.” Theo stepped forward, eyes drifting to Stiles.

“Stiles, why don’t you head up to the room, we have a few things we need to discuss with our

son-”

“You don’t get to address Stiles or me in that manner.” Derek’s voice turned dark. Stiles could see his muscles tensing underneath his shirt, and his fists were clenched so tightly that Stiles knew that if he were to open them indents of his nails would be punctured into Derek’s palms. The man was shaking and it was only moments till he was about to burst. Stiles quickly latched onto his arm in a meek attempt to hold him back from fighting with his father before facing Theo.

“Mr. Hale, I am sure you have a lot to discuss, but Derek and I are really tired, and though I don’t know the entire situation I know that we would all feel better after sleeping on it. I think it would be best if I took him upstairs.” Theo looked slightly taken aback and Talia looked even more heartbroken as she looked between the two of them. Stiles was worried that they would object and threaten to kick him out, but instead they reluctantly stepped to the side so that Stiles and Derek could cross the great room.

“Take the back entrance of the stairs towards the west wing. We set up your old room, Derek.” Talia said quietly. Stiles decided to take the lead and dropped his hand down to Derek’s, tugging him along the path behind him.

“Thank you. Mrs. Hale, we will see you in the morning. Good night.” Stiles bid them farewell as the two passed them and headed towards the arch that led them to the other side of the stairwell. They walked up the large expanse of the steps towards a large landing with multiple rooms situated on either side of them as they walked down another white hallway. If Stiles wasn’t so focused on getting Derek into the safety of their room, he would have stopped to admire the amazing hand work on the crowns of the walls and the immaculate red runner that lead down the entire hallway

Chandeliers led them down the path until Derek stopped in his tracks at the last wooden door that ended the hallway. The door was locked with a key code and Derek finally stepped forward to put in the code.

Stiles watched Derek punch in the numbers _0-4-2-1_ and heard the lock _click_ before Derek pushed it open and led Stiles into the room.

The room was... unexpected.

The first thing Stiles was met with when he walked into the room was a large sliding glass window that went from floor to ceiling and led to a large stone balcony that had a view of the small ponds behind the castle. The sun had set and the moonlight was reflecting off of the water and made it seem like they were in an entirely new world.

The entire room was filled with a warm golden glow that contrasted the white moonlight from outside beautifully. The entire room was a light shade of tan with no posters or pictures adorning any of the walls to keep the entire room looking clean.

Derek’s bed was on the left side wall in the middle with two large bookshelves filled to the brim set on either side of it. The bed was on a platform above the rest of the floor with a small foot rest set in front of it. It had green bed coverings and Stiles knew that if he fell into it right now it would sink oh so deliciously underneath him. The bed faced a TV on the right wall, which also had an opening to the bathroom to the right of the TV, and both of their bags were set right in front of the bathroom door.

Maybe he was tired, but Stiles didn’t expect such a warm room. He was half expecting everything to be covered in black.

“This is nice.” Stiles said, still admiring the room. Derek stayed silent, watching him expectantly. Stiles turned to him with a small smile.

“I was expecting something much more cynical. Doesn’t really fit your image.” Derek still stood silently. Stiles shifted from one foot to the other, glancing to the bed.

“So are you gonna make me sleep on the floor or-”

“Why did you do that?” Derek finally asked.

“Do what?” Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“You stood up to my family. Any person with half a mind would have just left the room when they asked. You didn’t.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Derek, I am supposed to be your boyfriend. It wouldn’t be convincing to say we are two people in love when I leave you in a situation you clearly didn’t want to be in. Besides, we need to be way more convincing, especially because Scott is here.”

That caught Derek’s attention, “Scott is _here?”_

“Yeah, didn’t you see him? Thanks for letting me know he worked for your mom and was a family friend by the way.” Stiles snarked.

“He wasn’t supposed to be here. None of them were.” Derek grimaced as he moved over to the bed to sit on the edge of it and began taking off his shoes. Stiles moved to stand in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s your deal with him anyway? If you guys knew each other before then why do you hate him so much?” Derek paused in his movements of taking his sock off before meeting Stiles’ gaze.

“Scott hates me, I am just wary of him, that’s all.” Stiles let out a _pshhh_. “Scott doesn’t hate anyone. He’s practically a puppy dog. You are the one who is always grumpy when you have to see him.” Derek pulled off his last sock and stood up so that their chests were practically touching. Derek peered down at him slightly with a boyish smirk spread across his face, making Stiles’ cheeks heat as he felt the warmth of Derek’s body pressed against him.

“If you love Scott so much, why don’t you go share his room” Derek practically rumbled the challenge. Stiles scoffed, trying to fight through the hazy fog he was in from Derek’s proximity.

“I’d gladly share his room if it wouldn’t cause a scandal in your house. We don’t need to plant more doubt in people’s minds that we aren’t together.” That caused Derek to raise his eyebrows.

“You think people doubt us?”

“Of course they do!? All they have seen of us was at that party and we were separated for most of it or in the middle of a brawl. There is no way people are going to think we are together at this rate.”

Derek smirked in amusement. “So what do you think we should do to erase their suspicions?”

“Sharing a bed is good for starts. Maybe we need to do a little more PDA? Not Scott and Isaac level but like something more than holding hands. We also need to smile with each other more. I am a hoot to be with and I know my real boyfriend would be constantly laughing and basking in my amazing personality, so we need more of that.

Derek fought back his laugh as he watched the younger man pace back and forth in front of him like he was figuring out the cure to cancer. Derek knew no one doubted them. He would have never brought home some stranger if they weren’t serious, no matter how much affection they showed.

Still, he liked seeing Stiles’ face scrunch up in thought, and he was curious to see what he would come up with as a plan to solidify their relationship.

“We should kiss.” Stiles said defiantly. Derek almost reeled back in shock.

“What?”

“Kiss me. Get it out of the way. We are probably gonna have to do it sooner or later and it will break the ice. That’s the most intimate we will ever have to be and it has to look natural. Like we have done this a thousand times.” Stiles felt his palms moisten as he watched Derek eye him up and down for a moment. The thought of kissing Derek swirled emotions in him, both good and bad.

“Let me get this straight.” Derek stepped closer into his space so that Stiles was forced to look up and meet his gaze.

“You want me to kiss you, right here, right now. Because you think it will help prove to people that we are together?”

“Yes.” Stiles set his jaw. Derek’s smirk widened.

“Alright.” he agreed. Stiles licked his lips quickly, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for Derek to descend.

Stiles felt one of Derek’s warm hands reach around his waist and pull him flush against Derek’s body so that both his hands were splayed on Derek’s shoulders. He felt Derek’s warm breath ghost over his cheek causing goosebumps to run down his arms. Derek’s other hand cupped Stiles left cheek gently and he felt Derek move closer and closer towards him.

He felt Derek’s stubble slightly rub against his neck. It burned in the most delightful way possible and it made Stiles ache to think what that burn would feel like on other parts of his body. He felt Derek nose his way from his neck to his cheek, and finally he felt Derek brush his lips against Stiles so gently before they ghosted away to the shell of Stiles’ ear.

Stiles was panting heavily against Derek, clutching the fabric of his shirt in between his fists so he wouldn’t do something crazy like yank Derek’s mouth to his. The anticipation was driving him insane. He just wanted Derek to do _something._

“Stiles.” Derek rasped in his ear. Stiles eyes were still closed as he slightly tipped his head up to meet Derek’s voice.

“I’m not gonna kiss you like this.” Stiles’ eyes shot open, “Not until you want it. Really want it. And when you do, I’ll be right here. Waiting, in our bed.” Derek brushed his lips against the shell of Stiles' ear before leaving him to head towards the bathroom without a second glance.

Stiles stood in shock as he heard the shower head turn on. The heat of Derek’s touch lingered everywhere around him and he craved the sensation again. He felt flustered and embarrassed by how turned on his entire body was and Derek hadn’t even kissed him.

_What was he doing?_

That was his boss! He had basically put himself into his hands and Derek had almost taken it. He had been a willing participant in something he didn’t want from the beginning. One thing was for sure, Derek was bad news for Stiles.

He had promised Stiles he wouldn’t do anything until Stiles asked. Stiles was going to make sure that never happened again. Just being so close to Derek clouded his judgement. He couldn’t let anything deter him from his goal. He had one job, get the recommendation and get out. His attraction to Derek was a hiccup. Nothing he can’t get over. Stiles glanced at the massive bed in front of him. The bed he and Derek would have to share for the next two weeks. Together. Under the same sheets.

_Worst vacation ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I woke up this morning and realized that the chapter had cut off early so sorry about that!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their kind words and thoughts. I am getting better each and every day and you all continue to make me push through :) 
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> *thank you to my beta tigery_tiger


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FRIENDS!

Stiles was in heaven.

He was surrounded by the most delicious warmth, cocooning him from the world. His head was firmly planted on the most perfectly firm yet soft pillow. Stiles nuzzled his nose into the pillow and was met with the most intoxicating woodsy, sandalwood smell making him groan out loud as his arms tightened around a strong torso.

_Wait… torso?_

Stiles eyes shot open to the sun blinding him to his surroundings. He blinked his eyes for a few moments as his gaze centered on the rotating fan above him. He made a move to push himself up to a sitting position, only to be restricted by a large arm pinning his back down.

It was then that Stiles realized that his pillow was _moving._

His heart pounded against his chest as he felt his hands clutch the thin fabric of a white t-shirt. Stiles followed the planes of the chest outlined perfectly by the fabric, all the way up to the stubble covered chin Stiles’ head was tucked underneath.

That was no ordinary chin, that was Derek Hale’s chin.

“Oh my god!” Stiles yelped, as he flailed trying to release himself from the hold. Derek sputtered awake, relinquishing the weight that held Stiles down, and with all the grace of a baby giraffe Stiles flailed to sit up, only to fall backwards and off the bed!

“Ow!” Stiles yelled, as he planted onto the wooden floor beside the bed firmly on his ass. Derek, who just seemed to grasp the situation, crawled from his side of the bed over to the side Stiles had landed on, peering down to look at him.

“Good morning to you too, Stiles.”

“Don’t good morning me!” Stiles glared up at Derek, pushing himself to a sitting position with both his palms resting on the floor beside him. “What do you think you were doing?”

Derek raised one eyebrow at him, looking from the bed back to him before he responded, “Sleeping?”

“No!” Stiles pushed himself off the floor to stand, “You were… we were…”

“Cuddling?” It sounded so wrong coming out of Derek’s mouth, Stiles thought. The man was hard and cold, for him to suggest such a warm act was ludicrous. Derek didn’t seem to share the same thought though as his look of confusion changed to one of pure amusement.

“Stiles, we were just sleeping.”

“Doesn’t matter! It’s the _principle”_

“It was inevitable that it was going to happen. I told you that when you put that pillow bunker between us. Have you seen the way you sleep?” Stiles gritted his teeth. He knew what Derek was talking about. Stiles had a habit of sprawling out when he slept, finding a way to cover every inch of his sleeping space. He remembered putting a pillow bunker between the two of them as a way to keep them separated before they had retired on their respective sides of the bed. As he glanced at the two rumpled white pillows strewn over the bed, it’s not rocket science to figure out what had happened.

“Weren’t you the one who said we needed to work on our PDA?” Derek smirked as he sat back on his heels to keep his eyes leveled with Stiles. Stiles eyes widened slightly as he remembered the unfortunate event where he had basically begged Derek to kiss him.

“Well.. that’s for when we are in public!” He argued. “We were alone when you asked me…”

“Oh my god! What are you, the kissing police!?” Derek sighed rubbing a hand down his tired face.

“It’s too early in the morning for us to be fighting.” Derek flopped back down on the bed. “Come back and lay down, I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

Stiles looked at Derek’s form for a moment. His hands were strewn across his chest lazily. His t-shirt strained against the muscles of his chest and as Derek shifted to move his hands behind his head he saw a hint of the tanned skin of his abdomen peek out, making his stomach curl into knots.

“I’m good!” he squeaked out. Without a second glance Stiles ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door effectively.

Derek watched him leave before flopping his head back down over his crossed hands, a smile playing at his lips. He thought back to the night before when both of them had decided it was time to sleep, with Stiles adamantly stating that nothing was going to happen. Derek respected that, he had absolutely no plans to head over to Stiles’ side. Besides, Derek only slept on the right side of the bed.

It was around 11 at night when he heard Stiles’ silent snores on the other side of the bed. Derek, who had always had trouble sleeping in his parents house, had turned over his shoulder to try and find some semblance of rest and thought nothing of it. At least Stiles was finding peace.

That had lasted 30 minutes maybe when he felt something cold slide against his thigh. Derek had looked over his shoulder and saw Stiles had turned to sleep on his stomach, mouth open and his leg was trying to slide under Derek’s thigh.

Derek let it go and flipped onto his back, letting Stiles warm his cold feet under his thigh.

As Derek was about to slip into darkness, staring at the ceiling, he heard Stiles whimper. Derek huffed in annoyance as he turned his head once again to look at Stiles.

Stiles’ eyebrows were now furrowed tightly and he was gripping the pillow that separated them like he was strangling it. He continued to whimper and slightly writhe in his sleep, murmuring things that Derek couldn’t quite decipher.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered from his side of the bed. Stiles twitched, still whimpering, but didn’t wake. Derek pushed himself up onto his left elbow, reaching over with his right hand to push Stiles’ shoulder gently to wake him, whispering his name once more.

Not only did Stiles not wake, he latched onto Derek’s hand for dear life. He held it like it was his lifeline.

Derek was stuck now with his hand in Stiles grasp as he laid back down, and now Stiles was writhing uncontrollably and his whimpers were becoming louder.

“Mamma, mamma please…” Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he began to realize that Stiles was having a nightmare, something all too familiar to Derek.

Derek sat up once more and again, continued to try and wake Stiles gently, but it was no use.

And then, Stiles began to scream. Derek’s eyes had widened and he quickly removed the pillows in between them, clutching Stiles to his chest tightly and tucking Stiles face into the crook of his neck to drown out his screams.

Stiles had continued to writhe in his arms but he ultimately seemed to calm down, his screams turned to whimpers which then turned to harsh pants. Derek kept a hand stroking his back gently, trying to soothe out the harsh breathing as he lifted Stiles onto his chest to get more comfortable.

The last thought he had when his eyes began to droop was that he hoped Stiles didn’t remember this.

Derek had expected the freakout when they awoke that morning. He effectively chose not to mention Stiles’ nightmares or his mother though. If Derek gets to keep secrets from Stiles, Stiles gets to keep secrets from Derek. Fair was fair.

It did make him curious though. He knew Stiles’ mother had died from when he told Derek on the plane, but it clearly affected Stiles a lot more than he let on. Especially if he was having nightmares.

Derek wouldn’t push him on it though. Knowing Stiles, he would freak out more about knowing Derek had seen him in such a vulnerable state. If the roles were reversed, Stiles probably wouldn’t live to retell the occurrence. It would be safe with him. He would make sure to pull Stiles back every night.

The landline on his night stand rang, cutting Derek’s thoughts short. He pulled one of his hands from behind his head to grab at it, putting it to his ear.

“Yes?” Derek gruffed.

“Derek?” His mother’s voice sounded through the phone, “Breakfast is being served in ten minutes. Can you and Stiles please come down.” Derek wanted to groan out in agony but he kept his composure.

“Sure, Mother. See you then.” He hung up the phone and rotated his body to plant his feet onto the wooden floor. Running his hand down his face to rub the tiredness out of his eyes a little, he stood to walk over to the closed bathroom door.

“Stiles!” he knocked on it once, “Come out! We need to go down for breakfast!”

“Fine!” He heard Stiles rustle around behind the door before it swung open. Stiles walked straight past him towards his suitcase and Derek watched him begin to pull out his clothes.

“What?” Derek growled, sensing the tension.

“Nothing. Brush your teeth, sourwolf. And make sure to put some pants on.” Stiles turned his nose up slightly, effectively ending the conversation.

Derek rolled his eyes but did as he was told, washing up quickly and returning back into the room. Stiles had put on a pair of grey sweatpants and kept his white night t-shirt on. He was now putting on some house slippers, waiting for Derek to do the same.

Derek moved to the closet where he had kept some of his clothes and grabbed a pair of sweatpants as well. He quickly put them on over his boxers and slipped into his house slippers. He went back to Stiles who was now standing at the door, waiting impatiently.

“You’re certainly eager this morning.” Derek remarked as they began their departure from the room. Stiles rolled his eyes and locked his arm into Derek’s.

“Derek, food is involved. I am always eager for food.” They made their way through the wing of the house and down the steps once more. They crossed the ballroom they had been in last night and continued through a long hallway out into what Stiles had to assume was the dining room.

It was a large room with windows from floor to ceiling that looked out to the small pond behind the castle and the rolling green hills. The room was white, with ceilings so high Stiles had to tilt his head all the way back to look at the moldings.

In the center of the room there was a large light wood round table filled with a plethora of breakfast foods. Stiles saw Talia, Theo, and Cora seated next to each other, with Peter right next to Theo. The rest of the table turned to look at the couple and Stiles recognized Erica and Boyd and Scott(thank god), as well as a new face. The woman had fiery red hair and was seated next to Scott. Her piercing green eyes scrutinized Stiles’ form and he was suddenly aware of his very thin white t-shirt.

“Stiles, Derek, please have a seat.” Theo welcomed them. Derek’s hand dropped from the loop that they had created with their arms to grab Stiles’ hand as they walked over to the two seats between Boyd and Cora that Stiles presumed were kept for them.

Stiles was now seated right in front of the new woman and in between Derek and Cora. He glanced down at his empty plate and then longingly at the food around him. His mouth watered at the sight.

“Thank you both for joining us for breakfast. Stiles, I am not sure if you met Lydia?” Stiles’ gaze snapped up from the buttery croissants to look at Talia’s smiling face and then to the woman who was trying to figure him out like a calculus problem, before plastering on his own smile.

“I don't think we have had the pleasure, I’m Stiles.” he introduced himself. The woman, Lydia, clasped her perfectly manicured hands in front of her on the table, sitting up in her chair a bit more.

“Lydia Martin, advisor to the queen,” she responded curtly. Stiles pursed his lips as he tried to avoid eye contact with her as she did everything to stare him down. Stiles looked to Scott who was very interested in his empty plate.

 _Traitor_.

“Mother, why don’t we start eating!” Cora suggested. Stiles wanted to kiss the young girl for that suggestion.

“Yes of course! Dig in!” Stiles watched as the people around him began passing along food

and Stiles eagerly began plating everything that passed by him to make sure he had a taste of everything.

“Here, Stiles. I made these cookies myself.” Cora smiled, handing him some sugar cookies that seemed to have some jelly in them. Stiles smiled at the younger girl before reaching out to take a cookie before his hand was slapped away and Derek took the plate out of his hand.

“Hey-!”

“They are strawberry. You are allergic.” Derek told him, before passing it along to Boyd. Cora made a small high pitched noise.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Stiles recovered from his initial shock before turning back to Cora and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s all good, seems like I forget these things as well,” he said comfortingly. He felt eyes on him as the people around the table watched them intently. Stiles turned back to Derek, still flabbergasted at how Derek remembered that fact, and decided it was time to put on a real show.

“Thank you, Der. What would I do without you?” He leaned in and planted a little peck on Derek’s cheek. Derek paused for a moment in his actions of lifting a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth before continuing on, acting like nothing had happened. Stiles smirked and moved to focus his intention on his own plate.

He met the gaze of Scott who was eyeing the two of them with complete blasphemy. He would have to talk to Scott about controlling his emotions when they were around the public. One look and the whole game would be up.

“You both are adorable! I haven’t seen Derek this domesticated ever!” Erica exclaimed.

“If a person was to do it, it would have been Mr. Stilinski.” Peter raised his orange juice in a silent nod towards Stiles.

“Oh yes, I had completely forgotten.” Talia turned to Stiles, “You were in Peter’s class when you were completing your degree, correct?” Stiles nodded, swallowing the delicious chocolate chip waffle he had just delved into.

“Yes.” He wiped his mouth, “Professor Hale was extremely helpful when I was studying at university. He wrote me a recommendation for medical school as well as getting me the job at Hale Industries. I owe a lot to him.” Peter waved his hand.

“No worries, my boy. If all my students were half as dedicated as you were, I wouldn’t have to take such drastic measures to keep kids involved. You were a pleasure to have in my class.”

“So, Stiles, what is it that you studied in college?” Theo asked, cutting into his omelet.

“I studied history and biology on the pre med track. I am currently applying to medical school.”

“A doctor!” Talia’s eyes sparkled, “ That is a very impressive feat.” Stiles felt pride swell in his chest as Talia smiled at him fondly. It made Stiles remember how his mom used to look at him.

“What medical school are you planning to attend?” Lydia’s voice snapped, almost as if she was judging him based on his answer.

“NYU,” Stiles answered. Lydia raised one eyebrow but said nothing else. Stiles considered that a sort of acceptance.

“Well, if you would ever like to come learn medicine here we have an excellent school of medicine as well from our own private university. Scott can tell you all about it!” Talia gestured to Scott who was currently trying to hide his face in his coffee cup.

 _University here, huh?_ Another thing to ask Scott.

“So how did you and Derek meet?” Cora asked, glancing between the two of them. Stiles turned to Derek, hoping he would take the lead from here, but Derek sat in silence enjoying his plate of food.

“Well,” Stiles started, “I got a job at his company to help pad my resume before I headed into medicine. We worked in close quarters and well, it just sort of happened. Unfortunately my life lead to a cliche of the boss and the assistant.” Cora let out a little huff of laughter.

“I think it’s cute though. Derek, did you know right away that he was going to be the one to sweep you off your feet?” Cora smiled at her brother.

“Oh no, Derek was the one who had to sweep me off my feet.” Stiles smirked, feeling Derek tense beside him.

“Really? You made this one chase you?” Boyd asked, almost impressed. Stiles nodded.

“Of course. He came in with flowers and chocolates and all kinds of goods every day, begging for me to go out with him. Finally, I took pity on him and said yes.” Stiles stifled a giggle. He was having way too much fun with this. Especially because Derek was fuming in his seat.

“Actually,” Derek interrupted, “ As I recall, it was you who _asked me_ out first”

“Yes, dear, after you begged me to.”

“Only because I had to reject your advances so early on in our relationship,” Derek retorted.

“You mean when I would ask you how your morning was or wished you a good night? Yes Derek, I was practically a swooning maiden.” Derek was full on glaring now and Stiles realized that this was going to be pushed too far. Derek would make a scene and the entire thing was going to blow up in their faces with Stiles facing the punishment. And that was not going to happen.

“Anyway, all that doesn’t matter because it got me to my dream guy.” Stiles put an arm around Derek’s shoulders, pulling him in and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. He felt Derek tense underneath him, but when he looked up Derek was smiling down at him with a look of fondness on his face.

Stiles didn’t know what came over him, maybe it was the softness in his eyes, maybe it was the way Derek’s eyes sparkled with amusement even though Stiles knew he was annoyed beyond belief. Their noses were practically touching and Stiles could feel their breaths mingling every time the other breathed.

Derek smelled like the most perfect sandalwood and rose scent and it engulfed Stiles. His kaleidoscopic eyes danced with emotion while his face was impassive. Stiles' eyes drifted to those perfect plump lips that were beckoning him. And so he followed.

Stiles surged up quickly, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, closing his eyes tightly. He felt Derek stiffen just for a second before his lips moved in accord with Stiles, like two doves dancing in the twilight.

It was only for a moment, but Stiles tasted the hint of Derek’s scent combined with his minty fresh toothpaste and he was now addicted. Pulling away just as quickly as he had started it, he stared up into Derek’s eyes that were darkened with desire (he hoped) and all Stiles wanted to do was go back in for seconds, and thirds and fourths.

“Aww, you guys are so cute!” Stiles eyes widened as he turned to face the entire table looking at them with different degrees of shock(Derek’s parents), glee(Cora and Peter), surprise(Boyd and Erica), and absolute horror(Scott).

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you at the next one ;) 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Holly!


End file.
